Brothers
by Anne Yeong
Summary: Deux demi-frères. Bang Yong Guk et Kim Him Chan. L'un fait partie d'un gang et l'autre est un élève modèle. L'un est chaleureux et juste et l'autre est distant et froid. Jusqu'au jour où le gang des Black Cobra apparaît sur le territoire des Green Lion. Jusqu'au jour où des nouveaux élèves arrivent au lycée. Jusqu'au jour où la confrontation s'avère inévitable.
1. Chapter 1

*We got the power *

Le jeune homme s'étira et éteignit son réveil. Encore fatigué de sa courte nuit, il repoussa péniblement ses couvertures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après sa toilette quotidienne, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Son frère était déjà levé, comme à chaque fois qu'il descendait. Ils s'adressèrent à peine un regard. Aucun des deux n'était du matin. Rompant soudain le silence, le plus âgé des deux lança la conversation :

« Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Question stupide. Il connaissait très bien la réponse.

-Je vais au lycée, comme d'habitude. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Bang Yong Guk était déjà fier d'avoir pu arracher six mots à son dongsaeng, il n'allait pas lui en demander plus.

Son café terminé, Yong Guk entreprit de débarrasser sa table et de s'apprêter pour sortir. Il lança un léger au revoir à son frère qui répondit par un grognement maussade.

L'air frais du matin le frappa de plein fouet, lui faisant un bien fou. Dehors, il se sentait libre. C'était son territoire. C'était sa maison. Yong Guk s'enfonça alors dans un dédale de ruelles sombres et nauséabondes. Il avait l'habitude, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il se stoppa enfin. Il était arrivé devant une grande bâtisse en briques plus sales les une que les autres. Confiant, le jeune homme poussa la porte vitrée délabrée et s'enfonça dans un long couloir nu, avec pour seule lumière celle du soleil qui filtrait faiblement par les vitres recouvertes de crasse. Yong Guk déboucha alors sur une grande pièce où étaient disposés des meubles en bois. Un billard accompagnait le tout, trônant au centre de la salle. Cette pièce était l'exact contraire de tout ce que Bang avait traversé : elle était propre et semblait habitée. D'ailleurs on pouvait entendre du bruit, ce qui fit très légèrement sursauter Yong Guk. Il se dirigea alors vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine et un visage orné de cheveux bouclés blonds surgit devant lui.

-Hyuuung! Tu es là. J'ai préparé du café si tu veux.

-Non merci Zelo, et je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de ne pas m'appeler "hyung" babo!, gronda gentiment l'aîné des deux

Le dénommé Zelo souffla bruyamment et continua son remue-ménage dans la cuisine.

-RapMon n'est pas encore arrivé? Demanda Bang, d'une voix neutre.

Toujours fâché, le blond lui répondit d'un ton boudeur :

-Si. Il est dans l'arrière cour.

-D'accord merci.

Le jeune homme suivit les indications de son interlocuteur et s'avança vers l'endroit indiqué. En effet, un jeune homme blond platine était assis derrière un piano et chantait une douce ballade.

Une ballade? C'est pas trop ton genre ça, lança Bang à son meilleur ami

-Effectivement, lui répondit ce dernier, le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais envie d'essayer.

-Tu as des nouvelles ? Demanda alors Bang, reprenant du même coup son sérieux.

-Oui, répondit RapMonster. YoungJae avait raison. Ça bouge à l'Est.

Après le départ de son frère, Kim HimChan se rendit au lycée. Il était, comme tous les matins, légèrement en avance, ce qui lui permettait de rentrer en classe en évitant toute forme de bousculade.

Quelques instants plus tard, le cours commença. Comme à son habitude, il se contenta de suivre, de prendre des notes, et de temps en temps de participer au cours. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Créer des liens ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Pour les filles, il était le prince des glaces, pour les garçons, le fayot de service. Kim HimChan savait aussi qu'un nombre incalculable de rumeurs courraient sur lui. Il serait par exemple le riche héritier d'une famille française de haute lignée ou bien encore, il ferait parti d'un gang et aurait décimé tout ces adversaires. Personne ne savait rien de lui. Personne ne l'approchait. Tout le monde le trouvait effrayant mais attirant. Et cela arrangeait bien Kim HimChan. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Le jeune homme fut soudain sorti de ses réflexions par le professeur qui intima à la classe de se taire. Se demandant la raison de cet accès d'autorité, personne ne fit plus aucun bruit. Le professeur prit alors la parole :

Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons deux nouvelles personnes dans notre classe. Veuillez vous avancer et vous présentez je vous prie.

Les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient jusque là restés dans l'ombre s'avancèrent. Celui qui semblait être le plus jeune et qui avait les cheveux colorés commença :

Bonjour je suis BamBam! J'ai 17 ans. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

L'autre prit alors la parole. Il parlait d'un ton ennuyé et nonchalant contrairement à son camarade qui semblait plein d'énergie.

-Salut. Moi c'est Daehyun.

Ce fut tout. Ce fut court. Mais ce qui étonna le plus HimChan fut que durant tout le temps de leur présentation, le dénommé Daehyun ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

 _-Oui, répondit RapMonster. YoungJae avait raison. Ça bouge à l'Est._

-Depuis quand as-tu ces informations ? Demanda Bang, suspicieux

-Depuis ce matin

Yongguk réfléchit rapidement et déclara :

-Alors ils devraient sûrement être déjà sur notre territoire. Réunion.

\- Ok, j'appelle les autres.

Quelques instants pus tard, Bang Yong Guk, Rap Monster, Zelo et trois autres garçons étaient assis à une table, une maquette de la ville devant eux.

-Mais comment on va les trouver ? Demanda l'un des nouveaux arrivants

-On se débrouille. On fait comme on a toujours fait, on y va à l'instinct.

La patience de Bang commençait sérieusement à être mise à l'épreuve. Il était un très bon leader qui savait remettre les points sur les « i » quand il le fallait mais il s'emportait rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Heureusement, Rap Mon connaissait bien son meilleur ami et intervenait toujours à temps.

-La zone où on a le plus de chances de les trouver c'est l'Est. Lança-t-il

Bang prit alors une voix sérieuse et déclara qu'il avait un plan.

Légèrement inquiet, Zelo lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire. Ce n'était pas que les plans du leader étaient foireux, loin de là. Juste que quand il était dans cet état, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

-On va se diviser. Zelo, YoungJae et Suga vous allez continuer nos activités dans les zones Sud et Ouest. Les marchandises sont dans l'entrepôt. Quant à moi, Rap Mon et BaekHo, on va aller en reconnaissance et voir si on peut pas les coincer dans les quartiers de l'Est. C'est bon ?

-Parfait, répondit BaekHo.

Les autres approuvèrent également.

Les trios se mirent en route et celui de Yongguk arriva aux alentours du lycée.

-Ton frère a cours ? Demanda RapMon

-Ouais. Donc on va éviter de se faire remarquer.

\- Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit pour le gang ?

-Non.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à le regarder comme ça ?! Kim Him Chan n'en pouvait plus. Toute la journée, le nouveau, Daehyun soi-disant, n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer. Et c'était franchement désagréable.

La surprise du jeune homme fut à son comble lorsque le nouveau s'approcha de lui. Nan, il allait quand même pas venir lui parler ! Si ? Eh bien si.

-Salut, tenta le jeune blond

Kim Him Chan ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. A quoi bon ? Ce mec ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Dans la salle de classe, qui avant était bruyante et en désordre, le silence s'était imposé dès que DaeHyun s'était approché d'HimChan. Tous attendaient, le souffle court, qu'Himchan remballe le nouveau comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais le prince des glaces ne répondit rien. Légèrement agacé, DaeHyun repris la parole :

-Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la place vide à coté d'HimChan. Comme il l'avait prévu, la réponse ne tarda pas :

-Hors de question, lui répondit son interlocuteur, d'une voix neutre.

N'abandonnant pas pour autant, Daehyun s'installa au dernier rang, à la table juste derrière le brun.

Agacé, HimChan décida de l'ignorer royalement. Mais pourquoi c'était aussi compliqué ?

La cloche sonna enfin, annonçant la pause déjeunée. Comme d'habitude, sa classe laissa HimChan sortir le premier.

Fier d'avoir remis le nouveau à sa place, HimChan se dirigea la tête haute vers le réfectoire. Il fut très surpris de découvrir la table qui lui était habituellement réservée occupée. Décidemment, le nouveau avait le chic pour lui taper sur le système. Quelle plaie ce mec !

-Dégage, lança le prince des glaces d'une voix sans appel.

-Non, répondit Daehyun sur le même ton.

Ok... Il voulait se la jouer à la dure. Il allait voir. Rira bien qui rira le dernier !

-Soyons amis !

-Pardon ?!

Pris au dépourvu, la réponse d'HimChan était sortie toute seule. Il voulait quoi ? Qu'il soit ami avec un mec aussi pénible ?! Que lui, Kim HimChan, le considère presque comme son égal ?!

Ils n'avaient surement pas la même définition du mot « amitié » ni de tout son champs lexical d'ailleurs.

-Hors de question, dit HimChan.

-J'ai une idée, continua Daehyun, sans se démonter. Faisons un pari.

Décidément, le prince des glaces n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

-Quel genre de pari ?

HimChan vit au regard du nouveau qu'il était en train de s'avancer sur un terrain glissant. Il lui fallait être prudent. Qui sait, dans cette jungle qui a pour nom « Lycée », même les plus doux et dociles étaient contraints de se transformer en bêtes féroces.

-Je te parie qu'en même pas un mois tu vas m'apprécier. Je te parie que tu ne voudras plus me lâcher. Je te parie que tu deviendras mon ami. Ou plus. En un mois.


	2. Chapter 2

Le groupe avait réussi à pénétrer dans le lycée sans problèmes.

-Soyons discrets. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas attirer l'attention, lança Bang.

-Ouais, répondirent ses deux coéquipiers.

Les garçons se dirigeaient d'un pas discret mais assuré vers une grande salle tapissée de casiers appartenant aux élèves.

-Bon. RapMon, tu cherches à droite, BaekHo à gauche et je fais le reste. Vous avez la liste ?

-Ouaip.

Ils commencèrent à passer de casiers en casiers, faisant glisser leurs doigts sur les étiquettes apposées dessus au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient.

-J'ai trouvé ! S'écria BaekHo. Jung Dae Hyun, lut-il

-Ouais c'est ça, lança Bang, après avoir vérifié sur sa liste.

Reste plus que les trois autres. BamBam, Junior et Jackson.

-Euh Bang... ? Demanda timidement BaekHo

-Ouais ?

-J'crois qu'on a un problème. Il est en quoi ton frère ?

-Classe 1-2 pourquoi ? Y'a quoi ?

A chaque fois qu'on parlait de son dongsaeng, Bang se renfermait sur lui-même et devenait plus prudent.

-Bah... Jung Dae Hyun et BamBam, ils y sont aussi...

-Oh merde..., lança RapMon

* * *

 _-Je te parie qu'en même pas un mois tu vas m'apprécier. Je te parie que tu ne voudras plus me lâcher. Je te parie que tu deviendras mon ami. Ou plus. En un mois._

Pour toute réponse, HimChan éclata d'un rire jaune. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce petit insolent se croyait vraiment tout permis ! Jamais. Jamais ils ne deviendraient amis tous les deux. C'était hors de question. Ce serait remettre tous les principes d'HimChan en cause. Et ça il ne le supportait pas. Durant un cours instant, on pût lire une pointe de surprise dans le regard de DaeHyun, qui fut vite remplacée par de l'amusement.

-On verra bien. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, lança le blond, le ton provocateur

-Oui, on verra bien, rétorqua sur le même ton le prince des glaces.

Autour d'eux, le silence était roi. Tous les spectateurs de cette confrontation verbale entre deux êtres possédant une détermination hors du commun avaient des sueurs froides et étaient suspendus aux lèvres des deux protagonistes.

-Donc tu acceptes ?

-J'accepte.

Satisfait, DaeHyun quitta la salle, suivit des yeux ébahis des spectateurs.

De son côté, HimChan fulminait intérieurement. Ce gosse avait osé défier le Prince de ce lycée, non, le roi de cette jungle. Et il allait le payer cher, très cher. Le brun avait été contraint d'accepter ce pari, histoire de ne pas perdre la face.

Peu à peu, le réfectoire reprit de sa frénésie habituelle, et HimChan, fatigué, quitta la pièce. Sortant du lycée, il se dirigea vers chez lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de sécher les cours l'après-midi. Il marchait tranquillement, sans se douter de la présence d'une ombre qui le suivait depuis un bon moment déjà.

* * *

 _-Oh merde._

Le poing de Bang s'abattit violemment contre un casier, faisant trembler tout la rangée.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se trouve dans sa classe ?!

RapMon attrapa son ami par les épaules, et après avoir lancé un regard à BaekHo qui acquiesça et quitta la salle, commença à rassurer YongGuk, lui disant que ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence.

-Oui… Tu as surement raison, répondit Bang après s'être calmé. J'au juste peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à mon frère... Continua le leader.

-Si tu veux, j'enverrais quelqu'un pour le surveiller.

-Ouais c'est une bonne idée. Merci RM, t'es un frère tu sais.

-C'est normal, après tout ce que je te dois.

Quatre jours passèrent sans incidents majeurs. Bang était rassuré mais toujours sur ses gardes. Qui sait… On était prêt à tout pour l'atteindre, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et s'en prendre à son demi-frère était un moyen comme un autre de le faire craquer.

YongGuk réfléchissait, avachi sur le canapé du salon. Il lui fallait trouver rapidement un moyen de se débarrasser de ce nouveau gang. Il n'avait jamais vu ses membres, mais connaissait leurs vie sur le bout des doigts. La plupart d'entre eux était au lycée, dont deux dans la classe de son frère. Le jeune homme laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers ce dernier. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour HimChan. D'accord c'était un très bon élève, mais il n'avait aucun ami, ou du moins il ne les lui avait encore jamais présentés, ce qui aurait vraiment étonné Bang.

Il aimait son frère. Peut-être même plus que son gang. Peut-être même plus que son meilleur ami. Il avait envie de l'aider et de le protéger, plus que n'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Comme au premier jour

/Flaschback\

Bang avait douze ans. Son père venait de décédé et sa mère s'était noyée dans l'alcool et les jeux. Sa famille croulait sous les dettes. Malgré son jeune âge, YongGuk était grand et robuste, et il se servait de cette force pour faire croire qu'il avait treize ans, ce qui lui permettait de « travailler ». Evidemment, être mêlé à des histoires de gang à douze ans n'est pas l'idéal. Mais du moment qu'il pouvait aider sa mère, le garçon était prêt à tout.

Alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement de l'école, son chewing-gum dans la bouche pour se donner un style, Bang percuta quelqu'un. Il baissa la tête et aperçu un jeune garçon qui devait avoir un ou deux ans de moins que lui. Il se baissa, et croisa le regard du petit. Ce qu'il lit dedans le stupéfia. _Violent_ , _dangereux_ , _effrayant,_ furent les trois premiers adjectifs qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Frappé de stupeur, il eut un mouvement de recul. Ce petit garçon n'était pas comme les autres. Il était _censé_ avoir peur de lui, pas l'inverse. Alors que Bang, encore sonné, contournait le petit, il se sentit tiré en arrière. C'était l'enfant qui avait attrapé un bout de son sweat. Son regard avait complètement changé. Il était maintenant comme… _Suppliant._ Adouci et apaisé par ces yeux brillants de larmes, YongGuk prit l'enfant par la main, sans lui demander quoi que ce soit. Toujours sans un mot, il lui paya une gaufre et l'emmena dans un parc.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il alors

-Kim Him Chan, répondis l'enfant, la voix assurée

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Tu sais, je fais partie d'un gang, et d'habitude les gens s'écartent quand ils me voient, moi et mon image trop rebelle pour être acceptée. Continua Bang d'une voix douce.

-Parce-que tu es seul.

La surprise de Bang fut à son comble. Comment le petit avait-il su si bien lire en lui ? Sa carapace était censée être impénétrable et voilà qu'un gosse de quoi, dix ans à peine, la détruisait en une fraction de secondes.

Préférant contourner le sujet, YongGuk orienta la conversation vers une question qui le tracassait depuis quelques minutes :

-Où sont tes parents ?

-Partis, répondit rapidement HimChan, le plus naturellement du monde.

Sentant qu'il s'avançait sur un terrain glissant, YongGuk reprit prudemment :

-Partis où ?

-Au ciel.

-Oh…

Encore une surprise de plus. Soudain, Bang eut une illumination. Il allait faire ça. Non, il _devait_ faire ça.

-Viens je t'emmène avec moi.

Pris au dépourvu, HimChan sonda longuement le regard de son voisin de banc, essayant d'y déceler une trace d'humour ou une quelconque étincelle de malice. Mais tout ce qu'il y vit fut de l'honnêteté, de l'incrédulité et aussi mais surtout de l'inquiétude.

/End Flaschback\

Bang fut arraché de ses souvenirs par la sonnette stridente de la maison. Perplexe, il se leva, et, tout en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, ouvrit la porte et aperçu un jeune garçon au visage jovial qui patientait sagement sur le seuil.

-Bonjour ! Je suis un camarade de classe de Kim Him Chan ! Est-ce qu'il est là ?

Etonné mais légèrement suspicieux, Bang crut bon de tout de même demandé :

-Qui es-tu ?

-Jung Dae Hyun.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Qui es-tu ?_

 _-Jung Dae Hyun_

Bang s'était littéralement figé en entendant ce prénom. Et quoi ? Un ami à son frère ?!

Essayant tant bien que mal de se maîtriser et de contrôler sa voix, Bang répondit d'un ton neutre mais néanmoins accompagné de quelques tremblements témoignant de sa colère intérieure.

-HimChan ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'affaissa et son visage se crispa. Regardant attentivement la réaction d'un de ses pires ennemis, Bang se demandait si le blond l'avait reconnu. Parce que si c'était le cas, il était très bon acteur. Et si au contraire, les doutes de YongGuk n'étaient pas légitimes, le leader n'avait pas à s'en faire. Mais comment deviner ce qui se passe dans la tête de Jung Dae Hyun… ? Le jeune homme prit alors la décision d'envoyer un message à son frère.

-Voilà, j'ai prévenu mon frère que tu étais là, à lui de décider si tu restes ou pas.

-D'accord merci ! Lui répondit le blond avec une expression totalement opposée à celle qu'il abordait il y a plusieurs secondes.

Quelques instants plus tars, HimChan arriva. On pouvait sentir la colère qui émanait de tout son être à des kilomètres. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et si les regards avaient pu tuer, le jeune blond serait déjà mort.

-Imbécile ! Hurla le petit frère de Bang. Comment oses-tu… Comment oses-tu être ici ?!

Lorsque HimChan avait réalisé qui était ce mystérieux « ami », son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il s'était empressé de rentrer chez lui, fulminant de rage sur tout le trajet. Ce gosse n'avait pas à aller chez lui ! Il n'avait pas à, en plus d'empiéter sur son espace vital de lycéen, empiéter sur sa vie privée ! Quand HimChan l'avait aperçu, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage, sa fureur avait électrifié l'atmosphère et la tension qui émanait de lui avait alors était palpable. Il avait eu une furieuse envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire à l'aide de son poing droit. Fier, il s'était retenu. Mais pas assez pour qu'il ne s'empêche d'hurler ce qu'il pensait au blond. Après ces mots, le nouveau lui avait semblé comme... Dépité. Mais c'était avant qu'HimChan ne remarque la lueur de fierté qui brillait dans les yeux de DaeHyun. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs empressé de lever ses mains en signe de reddition et avait dit :

-Désolé, je savais pas que ça ne te plairait pas, _Channie_.

 _Channie_. Ce surnom semblait ressortir des entrailles du passé, tel une réminiscence, s'immisçant lentement tel un poison dans l'esprit du jeune homme et résonnant tel une sentence dans la conscience d'HimChan. Le voyant trop sonné pour répondre, DaeHyun en profita pour enchaîner :

-Je voulais te proposer d'aller manger des nouilles avec moi.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son interlocuteur, le jeune blond se tourna, l'air interrogatif, vers le frère de sa victime, mais remarqua que celui-ci était rentré, le laissant après l'arrivée d'HimChan.

DaeHyun dirigea alors son regard vers HimChan et ce qu'il vit le surpris tellement qu'il faillit de perdre l'équilibre.

Le brun pleurait.

HimChan, le prince des glaces intouchable, le roi du lycée, pleurait. Il était à genoux et de fines larmes sillonnait ses joues, silencieuses mais pas moins douloureuses.

* * *

Après avoir fermé la porte, Bang s'était jeté sur son téléphone et avait appelé RapMonster.

-Allô ?

-RM, tu devineras jamais, Jung Dae Hyun est venu chez moi.

-Quoi ?! Jung Dae Hyun... Comme un des membres des Black Cobra ?!

-Exact

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? Il sait qui tu es ?

RapMonster d'ordinaire si calme et rationnel ne pouvait empêcher son imagination débordante d'écrire les pires scénarios possibles pour son meilleur ami.

-Il voulait parler à mon frère. Et ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'ait reconnu. Et si c'est vraiment le cas, nous avons un énorme avantage sur eux : nous connaissons le visage d'un de leur membre.

-Oui c'est vrai. Tu voudrais que je refasse surveiller ton frère ?

-Ouais. Je sais que tes gars sont occupé mais dit leur que c'est un ordre direct venant de moi.

-D'accord. Fais attention à toi.

-Ouais, toi aussi.

Bang raccrocha et repris la position qu'il avait avant d'être dérangé, à savoir affalé sur le canapé. Mais le leader des Green Lion ne réussissait pas à se concentrer sur sa série. Trop de questions et de doutes se bousculaient dans sa tête : « Et si il savait qui j'étais ? » « Et si, comme nous, ils avaient fait une enquête sur nos identités ? ». Le doute aux tripes, Bang essaya de se rappeler s'il avait donné son nom à Jung Dae Hyun.

Il reçut alors un message, coupant ainsi court à toutes ses interrogations :

 **Zelo** :

 _« Nightmare a encore frappé »_

A la lecture de ces mots, le sang de Bang se glaça. Nightmare était un membre des Black Cobra. Du moins, c'était ce que Bang supposait. Mais pas n'importe quel membre. Il en était le chef. Avant qu'il ne rejoigne son gang, il était réputé pour être un mercenaire cruel et un fin stratège. « Nightmare ». Parce qu'il vaut mieux le voir en cauchemar qu'être vraiment en face de lui. Même YongGuk, leader d'un des gangs les plus puissants, homme inflexible et juste, craignait cet homme. Nightmare.

* * *

Déboussolé, Jung Dae Hyun s'approcha lentement d'HimChan. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, mis ses mains en coupe autour de son visage et essuya délicatement ses larmes.

Le blond pouvait tout supporter. La torture. La peur. Le froid. La douleur. La chaleur. On lui avait appris, on lui avait montré comment faire. Mais personne ne lui avait jamais dit comment s'y prendre avec une personne en pleurs. Oui. C'était sa seule faiblesse. Prendre un bras, une jambe ? Pas de problème. Voler la vue ? Facile. Intimider ? Rien de plus simple. Torturer quelqu'un, le faire pleurer ? Totalement impossible.

Toute l'enfance de DaeHyun n'avait été que larmes et désespoir. Normal qu'il ne les supporte plus.

Le blond plongea son regard dans celui d'HimChan, essayant tant bien que mal d'y déceler une quelconque trace de réaction. Il lui parla, longtemps, et, phrases après phrases, mots après mots, le prince reprit peu à peu de sa contenance. Gêné mais surtout honteux d'avoir été vu dans cet état, il se dépêcha de se relever, époussetant ses habits.

Alors qu'il allait partir, le blond le retint fermement par le bras.

-Viens. Je connais un endroit où toutes les peines, qu'importent leurs natures, n'existent plus.

L'offre était alléchante. Et le regard de DaeHyun était repli de douceur. Contre toute attente, HimChan accepta, se laissant entraîner par son pire ennemi sur une dizaine de chemins plus sinueux les uns que les autres. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un parking souterrain. Perplexe, HimChan demanda au blond :

-C'est ici?

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire franc qui surprit le brun. Comment un être aussi pénible pouvait-il rire de cette façon?

-Non, articula péniblement DaeHyun entre deux fous rire, non ce n'est pas ici. Viens, suis-moi.

De nature curieuse, HimChan mit ce qu'il lui restait de fierté de côté et emboîta le pas au nouveau, ce qui le mena près d'une voiture. Elle était rouge vif. Même si le brun n'était pas intéressé plus que ça par les véhicules, il ne put s'empêcher un léger sifflement admiratif. DaeHyun caressa la voiture du bout des doigts, effleurant sa carrosserie.

-Je te présente _Shadow_.

- _Shadow_? Ce n'est pas très original, ne put s'empêcher de dire HimChan.

-Arrête de râler et monte, renchérit le blond, une, pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Et c'est ce que fit le brun. Lorsque qu'ils gagnèrent la route, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir septique face à la façon de conduire de son voisin de siège. En effet ce dernier regardait la route avec passion, certes, mais il ne roulait pas le plus prudemment du monde. Après une course effrénée de DaeHyun contre la montre, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent au pied d'une colline.

-Prêt pour la montée? Lança DaeHyun.

HimChan ne répondit rien, adressa un regard de défi au blond et entreprit de gravir la pente avec hargne. Enchanté, le blond s'engagea à son tour sur le sentier de la colline et rattrapa rapidement le brun. D'humeur joyeuse, il lui dit :

-Je te parie que j'arrive au sommet avant toi

-Crève, rétorqua HimChan.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, renchérit DaeHyun.

S'ensuivit alors une multitude de piques venues des deux côtés. Tout en s'insultant copieusement, les deux garçons gravissaient la pente avec force et rage. Aucun des deux ne voulait perdre. Lorsque le sommet se dessina enfin, HimChan mit toutes ses dernières forces dans ses jambes et accéléra son allure. DaeHyun se réservait la même chose mais pour plus tard. Persuadé d'être en avance, le brun ralentit, laissant ainsi l'opportunité au blond de le rattraper. Se reprenant rapidement, il accéléra à nouveau le pas. Et, finalement, ils arrivèrent en même temps, épuisés. Ils se couchèrent dans l'herbe, la respiration haletante et le cœur menaçant de lâcher à tout instant. C'est alors que DaeHyun explosa de rire. Dabord surpris, HimChan fut rapidement gagné par la bonne humeur de son compagnon et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Combien de temps rirent-ils ainsi? Aucun des deux n'aurait pu le dire. Les yeux pétillants de oie, DaeHyun s'assit dans l'herbe verdoyante et observa le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Même s'il venait souvent ici, la beauté des lieux lui coupait le souffle à chaque fois. Il jeta un œil du coté d'HimChan et vit que ce dernier était captivé par l'horizon.

Devant eux s'étendaient des champs de fleur par milliers. Le paysage était décoré de chaque ton de couleur pouvant exister sur cette terre. Le brun repéra des tulipes, des hortensias, des roses. Il se retourna, se demandant si dans son dos le paysage était tout aussi époustouflant. Au loin, il aperçut une forêt abondante.

-Wow... Souffla-t-il.

A la vue de toutes ces merveilles de la nature, toute la peine qu'il avait ressentie auparavant s'était totalement évaporée. Il se sentait... Libre. Il aurait voulu rester toute a vie ici.

-Tu le sens? Demanda alors DaeHyun.

-De quoi?

-Ce vent de liberté qui te pousse à vouloir rester ici.

Oui. Oui, il le sentait. Mieux que tout, c'était ce qui le ravivait le plus.

-Oui. On est où?

\- Franchement, je sais pas. J'ai découvert ce lieu durant une de mes nombreuses escapades. Et depuis, je viens souvent ici pour me ressourcer.

HimChan ne lui demanda pas quel genre d'escapade c'était. Chacun sa vie, il n'allait pas se mêler des affaires de son pire ennemi non plus. Pire ennemi... Pouvait-il encore qualifier ce garçon ainsi? Toutes ces facettes de sa personnalité qu'il avait découvertes aujourd'hui le poussaient à penser le contraire. DaeHyun souriant, DaeHyun riant, DaeHyun sincère... DaeHyun _vivant_. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le regard brûlant du blond sur lui.

-La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'emmène, dit HimChan en guise de remerciement.

-Ca marche, répondit DaeHyun en souriant, comprenant le message. HimChan?

C'était une des seules fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom de manière si... Douce.

-Hmm..?

Le brun connaissait déjà la question, c'était évident.

-Pourquoi... Daehyun, d'ordinaire si assuré, butait et hésitait sur les mots à employer.

HimChan vint à son secours :

-Pourquoi j'étais dans cette était? Ca peut te paraître ridicule.

-Est-ce que c'est à cause de... _Channie_?

-Oui, souffla difficilement le prince. Je t'expliquerais peut-être un jour.

-Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

HimChan émit un petit rire et se leva.

-Rentrons maintenant.

-Oui, répondit DaeHyun, faisant fi du flot de question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

* * *

Alors qu'il se rendait au QG, Bang entendit des cris. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait l'identité de la présumée victime, le jeune homme accourut, cherchant frénétiquement la source du raffut. Il la trouva finalement quelques minutes plus tard. Un jeune homme était entrain de se faire littéralement tabassé par une bande de trois garçons. YongGuk se rapprocha d'un pas léger et feutré. Il dut mordre son poing pour s'empêcher de jurer lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de la personne à terre. Zelo. Putain. De. Merde. Rouge de colère, il entra dans une fureur telle que les agresseurs du jeune homme s'arrêtèrent de le frapper, sentant une étrange tension dans l'air. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent le leader des Green Lion. Malgré leur peur apparente, ils trouvèrent le courage de lui lancer :

-La guerre est déclarée.

Après ces mots, ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Bang sut se faire violence pour ne pas les rattraper et les mettre à terre. Mais il devait s'occuper de Zelo. Comment?! Comment ces ordures avaient-elles pu à ce point amocher le jeune homme ? Des bleus parcouraient tout son corps, une entaille profonde sur sa joue menaçait de s'infecter à n'importe quel moment. En plus de ça, le leader était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que le blond avait quelques côtes cassées. Il siffla de colère.

-Comment ces ordures ont pus t'avoir...,

La honte et le regret se peignirent sur le visage du plus jeune.

-Je sui désolé, répondit-il, évitant le regard du leader. Je n'ai rien pu faire, ils étaient douze, je n'ai réussi qu'à me débarrasser de neufs et je pensais pouvoir semer les trois autres mais ils m'ont tendus un piège... Pardon. Je suis tellement honteux.

La vision de son cadet ensanglanté, prêt à verser un nombre incalculable de larmes suffit pour apaiser Bang. Il reprit d'une voix plus douce :

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux. C'est à ces enfoirés de Black Cobra. Parce-que c'est eux, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, souffla Zelo.

YongGuk prit alors le blond dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il lui chuchota que tout allait bien. Et puis il se rappela des mots des trois connards : « La guerre est déclarée ». Il se crispa et passa un bras sous les aisselles de son cadet puis l'emmena jusqu'au QG, ou BaekHo saurait e soigner.

* * *

Lorsque, quelques heures plus tôt, le petit groupe de jeunes hommes s'était approché de Zelo, il s'était attendu au pire. Et il avait bien fait. Ils portaient tous un tatouage représentant un cobra noir. Les Black Cobra. Malgré sa force et son habilité le blond doutait de ses capacités à battre douze garçons bien battis et en pleine forme en même temps. Alors, quand celui qui semblait les diriger s'approcha de lui, il préféra jouer la carte de la provocation et l'ignora délibérément. Quand il obtint le résultat escompté, c'est-à-dire, l'énervement, il se mit à courir, aussitôt suivi de ses agresseurs. Il neutralisa le plus rapide avec une poubelle lancée à la va vite en travers de son chemin. Ensuite, il en prit quatre à part et réussi à les battre presque facilement. D'abord les plus faibles. Il réussi à en semer deux, les plus lents. Il faut dire aussi que Zelo pouvait se vanter d'être un des meilleurs de la ville, et peut-être même du pays. Pour lui, courir, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Depuis tout petit, il est à la recherche de la liberté, la vraie. Alors, quand son père l'avait emmené courir pour la première fois, la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé s'était tellement rapprochée de celle qui cherchait qu'il en avait pleuré de joie. Depuis ce jouir, Zelo court, ses jambes puissantes foulant le sol en parfaite harmonie avec son souffle.

Voilà. Il ne lui en reste que trois. Et ils n'ont pas l'air d'être près de le rattraper. Epuisé, il s'assit sur une marche, et attendit que son cœur reprenne sa cadence habituelle. Mais alors qu'il rêvait, la tête ailleurs, il entendit un bruit sur le toit d'une des maisons avoisinantes. Il se leva, mais trop tard, le premier coup l'atteint aux côtes. L'enfoiré, il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son adversaire et comprit que la batte qu'il tenait au dessus de ses épaules était la case de sa souffrance. Pris d'un soudain élan d'adrénaline, le blond se releva et enchaîna coups de pied, sur coups de pied, coups de poing sur coups de poing. Rapidement, son adversaire tomba à terre. Sentant alors une présence derrière lui, le jeune homme se retourna. Trop tard, encore une fois. Le deuxième coup l'atteint, à la jambe cette fois-ci. Zelo paniqua. Si sa jambe était foutue, il ne pourrait plus jamais courir. Tandis que l'autre continuait encore et encore de frapper sa jambe, le blond, dans un élan désespéré de protection entoura ses précieuses jambes entre ses bras, se roulant ainsi en boule. Il se sentait humilié. Jamais. Jamais on ne l'avait eu de la sorte. Par derrière. Enfoirés. Les coups n'étaient pas puissants, mais nombreux. Les imbécilités fusaient. Et alors qu'il allait lâcher prise, alors qu'il allait se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée et ainsi connaître la paix, une odeur familière vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il en soupira presque de soulagent. Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, il était là, prêt à le sauver, encore une fois. Bang Yong Guk. Le meilleur leader qui n'ait jamais existé. Son sauveur. La personne a qui il devait la vie et la raison.

* * *

Rentré depuis une petite demi-heure, Kim Him Chan ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger à propos d'un certain blond. « Est-ce qu'il jouait la comédie? », « Et s'il avait fait ça dans l'unique but de gagner le pari? », « Non. Non, c'était tellement parfait, il ne peut avoir fait semblant ».

La félicité de l'instant passé revient dans l'esprit d'HimChan qui sentit un inexplicable sentiment de reconnaissance l'envahir. Et il se souvint. Il se souvint des yeux de DaeHyun, le fixant tantôt avec bonté, sincérité et gentillesse, tantôt avec amusement, moquerie et sarcasme. Il se souvint aussi de son magnifique rire et de son sourire parfait.

Le brun secoua la tête, s'évertuant vainement à ôter toutes pensées concernant le nouveau de son esprit. Mais c'était peine perdue. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce foutu pari, peut-être qu'Himchan auraient pus devenir amis. Non! Non. Pas amis. Connaissances.

Et voilà. Les souvenirs affluaient à nouveau en masse. Les larmes aux yeux, le brun se sentit pitoyable et faible. Il toqua alors à la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider quand il était dans cet état. N'obtenant aucune réponse il poussa la porte déjà légèrement entrouverte et se demanda s'i pouvait entrer. Si son frère découvrait qu'il avait pénétré sa chambre alors qu'il était absent, le bun allait être dans de beaux draps... Prenant son courage à deux mains, HimChan entra doucement dans la pièce. Ayant l'impression de commettre la plus grande erreur de son existence -il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup-, le jeune homme promena son regard su l'espace personnel de son hyung. Il s'attarda sur le lit, parfaitement fait, et le bureau, dans un désordre total. Deux choses tellement opposés en une seule et même pièce. Comme son frère... Deux caractères tellement opposés, mais qui pourtant ne faisait qu'un. Tantôt joyeux, tantôt colérique. Légèrement inquiet de l'absence de son frère qui normalement était toujours en train de regarder des absurdités à la télé à cette heure là, HimChan appela son frère dans toute la maison. Pas de réponses. Il avisa alors le téléphone de Bang, posé sur son bureau. Il s'en empara et remarqua qu'il y avait deux messages non lus Le jeune homme n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de déverrouiller l'objet. Le premier message qu'il vit l'intrigua. Le second le surpris plu qu'il ne l'inquiéta l'inquiéta.

 **Suga** - _il y a deux heures_ -

« Hey leader!

Je pense que t'es déjà au courant mais Nightmare et ses gars ont bougés. Il s'est lui-même déplacé. En gros on est dans la merde jusqu'au coup, Bang »

 **Numéro Inconnu** - _il y a trente minutes_ -

« N'enregistre pas ce numéro. Ou je te tue. Rendez-vous lundi au parc. T'as intérêt à ramener ton petit cul poussiéreux, crois-moi. Je connais un de mes gars qui serait ravi de se faire ton frère. N. »


	4. Chapter 4

Après la lecture des deux messages, particulièrement du second, le visage d'HimChan devint blanc comme un linge. Prises de tremblements, ses mains reposèrent lentement le téléphone là où elles l'avaient trouvé et le jeune homme descendit fébrilement jusqu'au salon. Là, il ouvrit son ordinateur portable en tremblant et tapa dans la barre de recherche « Nightmare ». Mais ses recherches ne lui apportèrent rien de nouveau : « Mot anglais désignant les cauchemars »

Après réflexion, le brun modifia ses mots et écrivit « Black Cobra ». Sa recherche fut plus que fructueuse : il trouva un blog entièrement dédié à ce terme :

«''Black Cobra'' est un gang composé de six ou sept membre réputé pour ses manières brutales et cruelles. D'après la légende urbaine, un certain N. serait leur leader. N comme Nightmare? Jusqu'ici, personne n'est revenu d'une confrontation avec eux indemne pour le confirmer. On dit aussi qu'ils seraient en concurrence directe avec les Green Lion (voir ici). »

HimChan cliqua sur le lien et tomba sur une page similaire :

« Green Lion est un des plus vieux gang connu de nos jours. Dirigé par un certains _Bang_ , il est composé d'environ six membres. »

Le brun referma son ordinateur, la tête pleine de questions.

Quel était le lien entre le résultat de ses recherches et les messages que son frère avait reçu?

Et ces « Bang » et « Nightmare », qui étaient-ils? Se pourrait-il que Bang...

Non. Non, impossible. Jamais son frère ne lui aurait caché quelque chose d'aussi gros. Mais plus le brun y pensait, plus l'évidence le frappait. Son hyung avait un lien avec ce Bang. Comment expliquer sinon ses absences à répétition et le fait que ses amis soit au nombre d'exactement six? Et surtout, le fait que son nom complet soit _Bang_ Yong Guk ? Non, en fait, son frère _était_ Bang.

* * *

Réveillé par une violente secousse, le jeune homme se redressa vivement. Il comprit rapidement en entendant ses camarades rire qu'il avait été surpris à dormir en cours. La barbe. Il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'un prof de coréen furieux.

-Si mes cours ne vous intéressent pas, Monsieur YoonGi, il n'est pas nécessaire que vous vous y présentiez!

Le dénommé YoonGi leva les yeux au ciel, et, tout en poussant un soupir plus ennuyé qu'autre chose, quitta la salle de classe. Il monta plusieurs escaliers pour finalement se retrouver sur le toit. A quoi bon venir au lycée alors qu'il savait déjà tout faire? Le claquement de la porte derrière lui attira son attention. Mais il ne se retourna pas, il savait déjà qui c'était.

-Suga, lança une voix légère et enjouée

-Kunpimook, répondit le jeune homme.

L'autre soupira.

-Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de m'appeler BamBam. On est amis après tout, non?

Amis... Etaient-ils vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de proche, d'amis ou même de connaissances? La seule et unique raison pour laquelle ils étaient proches était qu'ils appartenaient tous les deux à deux gangs ennemis. Et c'était pratique de nouer des relations avec l'adversaire, rien que pour le narguer, ou même glaner des informations de temps en temps. En tout cas, c'est ce que pensait Suga avant de rencontrer BamBam.

-Oui, répondit-il finalement.

L'autre rigola.

-Tu sais je connais un autre YoonGi. Mais vous êtes tous les deux tellement opposés... Toi tu es seul, lui est constamment entouré. Toi tu es mystérieux, lui on peut lire dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Tu me connais si bien..., souffla le brun.

-Bien sur. Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu connais de moi? Demanda curieusement l'autre.

-Tu es drôle, gentil, sociable. Tout le contraire de moi, quoi.

-Tu es drôle aussi, répondit BamBam en pouffant.

Suga esquissa alors un geste, comme s'il voulait ébouriffer les cheveux de son interlocuteur mais il s'arrêta. Ils étaient ennemis. Pas amis. Oui, c'est surement mieux comme ceci.

Sentant le changement d'attitude de son vis-à-vis, l'autre leva ses yeux vers ceux du brun et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ignorant la question muette, ce dernier pris plaisir à se noyer dans les beaux yeux noirs du plus petit. Mais la même pensée revenait inlassablement, sonnant comme un avertissement, ils étaient ennemi. Cette phrase était comme une épée de Damoclès, menaçant de s'abattre sur eux à tout instant. Si quelqu'un apprenait la nature de leur relation, ils n'auraient d'autre choix que d'y mettre fin. Et l'un comme l'autre savait que c'était impossible.

Tels des aimants, s'attirant irrémédiablement, les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient passer une journée sans se voir au moins une fois. Seulement, deux aimants étaient censés se repousser, c'était prouvé. Mais les deux garçons défiaient les lois physiques. Opposés mais identiques, différents mais tellement pareils. Depuis quand leur relation était-elle devenue aussi ambiguë? Suga n'aurait pas su le dire. L'autre le savait surement.

Ce dernier regardait d'un air absent la ville qui s'étendait devant eux, sa musique dans les oreilles. Comme à son habitude, le brun prit un écouteur à son ami et reconnu immédiatement la mélodie : _**Heo Young Saeng, Crying.**_

Le jeune homme balança sa tête au rythme de la musique, légère et triste.

 _*Cauz I can't see you no more, crying, crying, crying*_

Surement ce qui allait bientôt leur arriver, pensa maussadement le brun. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son ami, l'autre dit :

-Suga, arrête de broyer du noir. Tu sais, tu as été comme un rayon de soleil illuminant ma vie bien sombre, et jamais je ne te remercierais assez.

Le brun sourit :

-BamBam, qu'est-ce qu'on est?

L'autre se mit à rire, absolument pas surpris de la question, et lui répondit :

-Pas des amants, ça c'est sur. Ni des meilleurs amis, plus que ça. Je dirais... Des frères.

Cette remarque mit du baume au cœur du brun.

-Les frères sont toujours unis, souffla-t-il.

-Et nous aussi, répondit le blond, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Après ces mots, la musique s'arrêta, laissant sa place à une autre. _**Bigbang, Still Alive**_.

 _*I'm still alive~ I'm still alive~wohoo~*_

-Tu vois. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer on sera toujours en vie. Quelques soient les putains d'épreuves qui se dresseront sur notre route, on s'oubliera pas. Alors vis juste l'instant présent. Tu penseras à plus tard quand tu vivras ce plus tard.

Définitivement rassuré par les paroles pleines de sens de son « frère », Suga le prit dans ses bars. Surpris-il n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun de réclamer ou de donner de l'affection de la sorte-, mais heureux, l'autre l'enlaça à son tour et ils restèrent comme ceci jusqu'à ce que la cloche stridente du lycée rompe le charme. Ils se saluèrent alors et partirent chacun de leurs cotés.

BamBam flottait sur un petit nuage d'allégresse. Mais ce dernier disparu en même temps que le jeune homme lut son message :

« Je t'ai vu. N. »

Et merde.

* * *

Anxieux, HimChan attendait avec impatience son frère. La fébrilité et la stupeur qui l'avaient saisi quelques instants plus tôt ne l'avaient pas quitté. Le nombre incalculable de questions qui l'assaillaient lui donnaient la nausée. Lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'un verrou qui se tourne retentit, HimChan bondit sur ses pieds, mais dû vite se rasseoir, prit de vertiges.

-Je suis rentré! Cria son frère depuis l'entrée.

-Hyung..., plaida faiblement HimChan.

Alarmé parle ton de son dongsaeng, Bang accourut au salon. Il s'assit à coté du brun et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Que se passe-t-il?

Pour toute réponse, HimChan lui tendit son téléphone. Perplexe, le rouge lut les messages qu'il avait reçu. Son visage devint livide et il se crispa tellement qu'on aurait cru qu'il était prêt à exploser. En fait, oui. Il était vraiment sur le point d'exploser. Sa colère était telle qu'HimChan se demanda s'il devait partir ou rester. Tentant de se calmer, Bang serra les poings et respira lentement. Peut-être que c'était finalement le moment de tout révéler à son frère?

Ce dernier le regardait d'un œil inquiet et interrogateur. L'autre prit une énorme inspiration et, sous le regard du brun, commença :

-HimChan...

A l'entente de son prénom, le brun se crispa. Qu'allait lui révéler son frère? Lui expliquera-t-il la signification des messages? Lui dira-t-il qui il est vraiment?

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, continua le rouge. En fait, je fais parti...

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Après avoir vu l'identité de la personne, il s'excusa auprès de son frère et décrocha:

-Allô Suga?

-Hey leader, on a un problème.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe?

-On a eu une lettre. Une déclaration de guerre, comme y disent. Ils nous attendent à deux pâtés de maisons. Une baston générale qu'ils ont dit.

-Ok j'arrive tout de suite. Surtout, attendez-moi avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le rouge raccrocha et se tourna vers son frère :

-HimChan, je suis désolé, les explications seront pour plus tard.

Ayant assez de jugeote pour comprendre que la situation n'était pas la plus simple possible, le brun acquiesça et laissa son hyung partir, malgré toute ces questions qui lui donnaient le vertige, et tout ces doutes qu'il brûlait de dissiper.

Bang courrait le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne le quartier général avant que ses gars ne décident de faire une connerie. Un seul et même mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête : « Bordel, bordel, bordel. ». D'un côté il y avait les messages et la lettre, de l'autre son frère. La pression montait, Bang allait bientôt exploser.

Après sa course folle, il entra en trombe dans le salon. Heureusement, tout le monde était là.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait? Demanda Zelo

-On y va? Renchérit Suga

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses RM? Questionna Bang.

-On devrait y aller.

-Je pense aussi.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent donc de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Sans plan, mais avec des armes, ils partirent. Chacun une batte de base-ball dans la main, ils arrivèrent en deuxième. Les autres étaient déjà là depuis un bon bout de temps, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Certains étaient assis par terre, d'autres sur des marches d'escalier. Ils étaient six.

Au moins, on est au même nombre, pensa Bang. Il récapitula rapidement les noms des membres des Black Cobra : DaeHyun, JR, BamBam, Jackson, Mark et YoungJae.

Alors, quelqu'un hurla. Qui? Personne n'aurait su le dire, tous étaient pris dans la tension qui entourait les lieux. Ils s'élancèrent. Tels des bêtes, ils frappèrent, brisèrent de os, cassèrent des dents. Pour l'instant, c'était une mêlée générale, mais Bang savait par expérience que ça deviendrait bientôt du un contre un.

Les prévisions du rouge étaient justes. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement avec un adversaire chacun. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, le leader vit Zelo qui se battait contre un jeune homme brun. JR, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu. Alors qu'il se préparait à aller prêter main-forte à son camarade, une main posée sur son épaule l'arrêta.

-Pas si vite, le rouge.

Ce dernier se retourna. C'était Jung DaeHyun qui venait de parler. Le blond, après avoir vu le visage de son vis-à-vis, émit un hoquet de surprise.

-Le... frère d'HimChan?!

* * *

Lorsque HimChan avait entendu son hyung rentrer, il s'était précipité, impatient d'obtenir la réponse à ses questions. Mais son entrain fut de courte durée. La pomme que le jeune homme tenait fermement entre les mains s'écrasa au sol dès qu'il vit l'état dans lequel était son frère. Ce dernier avait la lèvre fendue, des hématomes sur le visage -HimChan n'osa pas imaginer la quantité qui devait couvrir son corps-, sa pommette saignait. Mais quand le brun vit le bras de son frère ainé, il ne put retenir un cri. Il pendait, sans vie, comme s'il avait été pris d'un cadavre et greffé à YongGuk, le coude formant un angle anormal.

-Je crois... Je crois que je me suis cassé le bras, dit faiblement le rouge avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Jung DaeHyun n'était pas fier. La tête basse, rentrée dans les épaules, il se dirigeait d'un pas lent et sans enthousiasme vers son domicile. La honte s'était infiltrée en lui telle un poison, l'empêchant toute réflexion sensée.

 _Battu_. Il avait été battu. Par un enfoiré aux cheveux rouges en plus. Bordel. Il serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler et accéléra le pas.

Puis, épuisé, il s'assit sur un banc en soupirant. La tête entre les mains, il repensa à sa cuisante défaite.

/Flashback\

-Le... frère d'HimChan...?!

Sans laisser le temps au blond de se remettre de sa surprise, Bang attaqua. Il enchaîna coups de poing sur coups de poing et ne ralentit qu'une fois le nez de son adversaire en sang.

DaeHyun savait qu'il était fini. Après le premier coup, il n'y a plus rien à faire. C'est pourquoi il fallait que ce soit lui et non son opposant qui frappe le premier. Mais là, c'é tait trop tard.

Sentant néanmoins la diminution d'intensité dans les coups du rouge, il en profita pour tenter une clé de bras. Même si elle n'eut pas le mérite de réussir, elle lui accorda au moins le bénéfice de la surprise. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, le blond évita le coup de poing désorienté lancé par l'autre en se baissant. De là, il réussit tant bien que mal à décocher un coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire. Ce dernier se plia en deux sous la force de l'impact.

Le frère d'HimChan... DaeHyun n'en revenait pas. Le rouge ne semblait ne pas pouvoir faire de mal à une mouche, la première qu'ils s'étaient vus. En plus, il faisait parti des Green Lion... Soudain, une idée s'imposa à l'esprit du blond. Lorsqu' il s'était rendu chez HimChan et que YongGuk lui avait ouvert, savait-il qu'il faisait parti des Black Cobra?

Le jeune homme ragea intérieurement.

Bordel. Il avait commis une erreur monumentale en allant chez le brun. Bordel.

Même perdu dans ses pensées, le blond continuait de se battre avec hargne. Ce fut rude, mais il réussit à casser le bras du rouge avec une batte de baseball qui traînait sur le sol. Mais la riposte de son adversaire fut plus violente : utilisant la même stratégie, il lui assena des coups de batte dans les côtes et l'épaule. Sonné par la douleur, DaeHyun tomba à terre. Puis il vit un de ses gars, Mark, subir le même sort. Comme des dominos, les Black Cobra tombèrent les uns après les autres. A bout de force, le blond ordonna finalement une retraite totale.

/End Flashback\

Mettant toute ses dernières forces dans ses muscles, DaeHyun réussit finalement à se trainer péniblement jusqu'à chez lui. Là, les membres endoloris, plusieurs côtes cassées, l'épaule déboitée et une migraine affreusement insupportable, il se laissa emporter au pays des rêves.

* * *

Non loin de là, dans un manoir lugubre, un rire à glacer d'effroi les plus courageux retentit. L'homme à qui appartenait ce rire était plié en deux et avait les larmes aux yeux. Autour de lui, deux personnes. Elles se regardaient de manière inquiète, se demandant si leur patron était devenu fou. Non. Non, en fait il était _vraiment_ fou.

L'inconnu continuait à se torde de rire tout en regardant fixement l'écran de son ordinateur. Ce dernier affichait une personne blonde, filmée par une caméra de surveillance sûrement, couchée sur un canapé. Elle semblait en proie aux cauchemars les plus sombres. Toujours en se tenant les côtes, l'homme appuya sur une touche du clavier posé devant lui, ce qui pour effet de changer l'image. Elle représentait toujours un jeune homme, aux cheveux bruns cette fois ci. Il semblait être chez lui. Même de l'autre côté de l'écran, on entendit distinctement une porte s'ouvrir. Celui aux cheveux bruns se précipita dans l'entrée. Devant lui, un garçon. Ce dernier avait les cheveux rouges et semblait vraiment mal en point.

L'homme derrière son bureau ricana :

-Je vous surveille... Je vous surveille tous!

Et son rire repartit de plus belle. Comme pour attester de sa folie apparente, ses yeux sortirent presque de leur orbite, et il s'effondra sur son bureau, encore secouer de spasmes causés par son fou rire.


	5. Chapter 5

-Jackson, ne t'endors surtout pas, déclara un jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

-Hmm... Lui répondit vaguement le garçon brun qu'il portait sur son dos.

L'autre soupira et continua de marcher. Malgré ses nombreuses blessures et le poids de son camarade sur son dos, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait trouver un médecin, et vite. Jackson était gravement blessé. Il était celui qui était tombé le dernier. En repensant à la bataille féroce qui avait du lieu quelques instants plus tôt, les joues de Mark rougirent de honte. Surtout qu'il s'était promis de protéger le noir, et que finalement c'était ce dernier qui avait abandonné le moins vite. La rage s'infiltra dans l'esprit du roux par les filles créées par la honte. Finalement, a bout de force, ce dernier de laissa tomber sur la

chaussée. Il posa Jackson à côté de lui de manière a ce que sa tête se repose sur son épaule. Mark eut du mal a retenir ses larmes en voyant l'état de son ami : des virus sur tout le corps, un œil fermé et gonflé, le nez légèrement décalé.

Le roux déchira une partie du bas de son tee-shirt pour stopper l'hémorragie qu'il avait au bras.

Honteux, ce premier s'observa. Seuls quelques bleus ornaient son corps.

Et pourtant, il était parmi les premier à être tombé.

/Flashback\

La bataille était déjà bien avancée quand le roux trouva un adversaire.

C'était un jeune homme brun. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien, a part peut-être une profonde souffrance.

Déterminé à l'emporter sur son vis-à-vis pour se dépêcher d'aider Jackson, Mark se mit en garde. Mais l'autre fut plus rapide. Il lui porta des coups aux points vitaux, tel un serpent, avec vitesse et précision. Dos au mur, le roux ne pouvait rien faire. Quand son adversaire jugea Mark hors d'état de nuire, il cessa tout coup. Quelques secondes plus tard, la retraite des Black Cobra dit annoncée.

/End Flashback\

De légers sanglots sortirent le roux de ses pensées. Il se retourna vivement, et aperçu deux garçons qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Sous l'effet de la surprise, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un "Oh" distinct.

Les deux silhouettes se retournèrent vivement et leurs yeux exprimèrent de la peur.

Oui. C'était bien eux.

Suga, le garçon qui l'avait battu et... Bambam.

* * *

Frustré, JongUp avait ressenti le besoin pressant de se rendre à la salle de danse. C'était là qu'il allait dès que quelque chose partait en vrille dans sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le gang des Black Cobra, il avait essuyé une défaite. La rage monta en lui et il arriva à la salle de danse le regard haineux. Là, il se changea en quatrième vitesse et rejoignit sa salle d'entraînement. La musique lancée, ses mouvements devinrent naturels et une sensation de liberté s'empara de lui.

 _"You only have one chance you know"_

Une seule chance... Et ils l'avaient ratée. Ils avaient lamentablement échoué alors que c'était eux qui avait lancé le défi.

L'humiliation était affreuse.

Les pensées défaitistes du brun lui firent inconsciemment modifier ses mouvements : plus saccadés, moins naturels.

Le remarquant, JongUp tenta de se calmer. Il changea la musique et opta pour une mélodie douce.

C'était plus compliqué de trouver les mouvements adéquats sur ce genre de rythme, mais le brun y arrivait parfaitement. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers celui contre qui il s'était battu.

Un blond musclé. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés, JongUp avait constaté avec surprise qu'ils se battaient tout les deux de la même manière : des mouvements fluides et rapides, comme s'ils dansaient.

Libéré de toute rage, JongUp s'affala sur le sol, épuisé. Bercé par la musique, il somnolait, éreinté. D'un coup, celle-ci s'arrêta, rompant ainsi la tranquillité du moment. Surpris, le brun se releva vivement. La personne qui venait d'arrêter la musique n'était autre que _lui_.

Le blond déambulait dans les rues sans but précis. Le sentiment de victoire qui le possédait le faisait flotter sur un petit nuage. Le sourire au lèvres, il décida d'aller s'entraîner.

BaekHo était toujours heureux lorsqu'il avait eu un bon combat. Et celui qui avait eut lieu quelques instants plus tôt s'était révélé particulièrement intéressent. En effet, son adversaire était de taille face à lui. Ils utilisaient la même technique de combat : la danse.

Si l'autre n'avait pas eu un instant d'inattention en voyant l'un de ses camarades tomber, ils seraient sûrement toujours en train de se battre maintenant.

Le cœur léger, le blond alla se changer dans les vestiaires. Il fut néanmoins surpris de voir qu'un des casier était utilisé.

D'habitude, personne ne venait dans la salle à cette heure ci. Les effluves d'une mélodie lointaine parvinrent alors aux oreilles de BaekHo.

Curieux de connaître la personne qui s'entraînait, le blond se dirigea vers la source de la musique. Sa surprise fut à son comble lorsque qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle émanait de sa salle. Légèrement agacé, il poussa la porte doucement pour aller éteindre la musique et ainsi reprendre possession de son lieu de travail. Son forfait accompli il se retourna, l'air victorieux, vers le garçon au sol.

Ce dernier s'était relevé et le fixait. La lumière filtrant par la vitre empêchant BaeKho de voir le visage de son interlocuteur, il ne comprit pas pourquoi ce dernier s'était mis en garde. Un nuage passa à ce moment là, faisant disparaître le rayon de soleil, permettant au blond de reconnaître son vis-à-vis. _Lui_. Son sourire se fana rapidement.

L'autre lui lança, ou plutôt, lui cracha à la figure :

-Quoi? Tu viens m'emmerder ici aussi ?

Les nerfs à vifs, BaekHo lui répondit sur le même ton :

-J'ai pas que ça à faire. Tais-toi, j'aimerais me concentrer.

Surpris, le brun se tue, laissant ainsi le temps ˆà BaekHo de brancher son MP3. La musique commença, et les mouvements du blond accompagnèrent le rythme, fluide et rapide.

 _Comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus_ pensa le brun.

-Faisons une battle, lança alors le blond, sur un ton désinvolte.

Trop abasourdi pour répondre immédiatement, l'autre le fixait avec des yeux ronds

-Sérieusement ? Tu n'as pas peur de perdre? Dit-il finalement

-Moi? Perdre? On verra bien, rétorqua le blond.

-Je choisi la musique. Imposa JongUp

-Ça marche.

Les doigts du brun firent défiler la liste de chanson et s'arrêtèrent sur une en particulier. Il la lança et rejoignit le blond déjà en place.

Les premières notes retentirent.

 _EXO, What Is Love._

Confiant, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à danser. Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, c'était à qui abandonnerait le premier. Aussi rassurés l'un que l'autre, ils enchaînèrent mouvements sur mouvements, classiques ou d'un niveau supérieurs.

Lorsque la musique changea soudainement, le blond fut surpris. L'autre ne l'avait pas prévenu que c'était un medley. Le bâtard.

Ce dernier souriait, fier de son coup.

BaekHo écouta attentivement et réussit finalement à se recaler sur le rythme, prenant son adversaire au dépourvu.

Ils continuèrent longtemps ainsi. Sûrement plus de deux heures. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta enfin, ils s'écroulèrent, épuisés.

Leurs joues rouges et leur souffles haletants témoignaient de l'effort qu'ils venaient de produire. Fiers , ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-J'ai gagné !

Surpris, il ne leur fallu pas longtemps avant de rire devant leur stupide fierté commune. JongUp fut le premier à se calmer et BaekHo ne tarda pas à faire de même. Dans leurs yeux, des éclats de malices pétillaient. Finalement, ce fut le blond qui quitta la salle en premier, non sans avoir salué l'autre au passage.

Pourquoi ne s'aimaient-ils pas déjà ? Ah oui, ils ne faisaient pas partis du même gang.

Peut-être que s'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances ils auraient pu devenir proches, pensa le brun.

Dommage.

* * *

HimChan se rongeait les ongles. Inquiet comme jamais pour son frère, il ne savait que faire.

Devait-il l'emmener à l'hôpital? Appeler les secours ? Attendre son réveil? Oui, voilà. Il allait faire ça. Tentent de trouver un moyen de s'occuper, le brun alluma la télé. Mais malgré tout les efforts du monde, il ne parvint pas à se concentrer ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants sur ce que les journalistes racontaient.

Frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire, le jeune homme attrapa son téléphone. Aucun message. Le sentiment d'être inutile s'empara alors du brun. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour son frère qui avait tout fait pour lui. Il était indigne d'un hyung tel que Bang Yong Guk.

Décidé à trouver un moyen de se changer les idées, n'importe lequel, HimChan s'apprêta pour sortir. Il fit deux fois le tour du quartier, puis ne trouvant aucun intérêt à sa déambulation, rentra. Il fit surpris de trouver son frère a la table de la cuisine tentant de s'éplucher une pomme malgré son bras en mauvaise état. Le jeune brun s'empressa d'aller aider YongGuk, trop heureux de se sentir utile. Ce dernier regardait son dongsaeng d'un air désolé. Il s'en voulait de ne rien lui avoir dit et avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il lui avouerait à propos du gang.

-Est-ce qu'il fait t'emmener à l'hôpital ? Demanda alors le plus jeune

-Non, bien sur que non,répondit doucement YongGuk quelques instants plus tard.

-Et si... Et si tu m'expliquait ? Questionna alors le brun.

Le rouge peut une profonde inspiration.

-Je fais parti d'un gang.

Voilà. Il allait enfin tout pouvoir lui dire. Il allait tout lui avouer.

* * *

Mark n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment était-ce possible? Comment eux membres de deux gang, complètement opposés, pouvait se regarder de manière si attendrie et si... Protectrice ?

Le roux se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. En effet, ce qu'il voyait n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Le cerveau en ébullition, le jeune homme se demanda comment les deux garçons avaient pus en arriver là.

Ces derniers le dévisageaient avec une certaine peur.

-Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ? Commença Mark, d'une voix presque menaçante.

-Je ... Je peux tout t'expliquer hyung, répondit BamBam.

L'autre, Suga d'après ce qu'avait compris le roux, regardait le jeune de dix-sept ans de manière inquiète.

-Laisse-le lança-t-il alors.

Surpris par un tel élan de protection, les deux autres ne surent pas quoi faire. Le plus jeune se plaça alors devant le brun, de façon à le protéger.

Désemparé, Mark ne savait comment réagir.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer, répétait inlassablement BamBam.

-Explique moi alors! Explosa le roux.

Le blond ne se démonta pas et commença son récit.

-Ce jour là était un jour ensoleillé. Le vingt-neuf juin. Je me rappelle de la date parce que c'est un jour spécial pour Suga.

Le jeune homme marqua alors une pause et tourna la tête vers le concerné, comme s'il voulait son consentement. Le brun acquiesça et l'autre poursuivit.

-C'est ce jour-ci qu'il a perdu ses parents. Donc c'était une journée ensoleillée et j'étais nouveau au lycée. Je m'étais perdu. Trop fier pour demander mon chemin, je m'étais obstiné et avait fini par atterrir sur le toit. La épuisé et en colère contre moi-même, j'avais laissé quelques larmes de rage s'échapper. Je m'étais interrompu entendant des sanglots, pas loin. Curieux, je m'étais approché. C'était Suga. Je ne savais pas encore qui il était. Je voulais juste le consoler. Alors, j'ai allumer mon baladeur et lui ai glissé un écouteur dans les oreilles. D'abord surpris, il s'est ensuite radouci. La musique à commencé'. C'était "Angel", des B.A.P.

Jugeant la musique trop triste, je la modifiait. " Excuse me" du même groupe. Lorsque les premières notes retentirent, nous nous sommes exclamés en même temps C'est ma chanson préférée!. C'est de là que c'est parti.

Comme l'avait espéré le blond, Mark s'était radouci.

-Comment avez vous fait lorsque vous vous êtes rendus compte que vous faisiez parti de deux gangs différents ? Demanda le roux

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Suga qui prit la parole :

-Il y a plusieurs raisons qui font que je voue une haine profonde aux Black Cobra. Quand nous nous sommes rendus compte de nos différences de clans, nous ne nous sommes plus parlés durant un certain temps. Pour être exact, c'est principalement moi qui ai cherché à limiter tout contact avec BamBam. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ce dernier m'était indispensable. Je suis donc retourné le voir et il m'a accueilli à bras ouverts. Pour rien au monde je ne le lâcherait à nouveau, quitte à enclencher une seconde baston. Je m'en fiche, il m'est bien trop précieux.

Après ces mots, les yeux de BamBam menaçaient de libérer quelques larmes. Jamais son ami n'avait exprimé si librement ses sentiments envers lui. Et là il le faisait naturellement devant son ennemi. Ce gars était vraiment incroyable.

Comme le blond l'avais prédis, Mark avait été attendri par le récit de Suga.

-Eh bien, même si je ne vois pas votre amitié d'un très bon œil je ne dirais rien.

-Merci hyung. Mille fois merci s'écria BamBam

-Il ne vous reste plus qu'à espérer que Jackson ne se réveille pas...

-Pourquoi? Demanda Suga

Il déteste les Green Lion, alors si ils vous voit ensemble... Il risque de faire un scandale. Je vais y aller alors.

-D'accord.

Mais ce fut sur ces mots que le jeune noir en questions émergea :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Jackson! Lança Mark.

* * *

Noir. Le noir était la couleur dominante. Immédiatement, il pensa aux yeux de l'autre. Depuis combien de tout l'autre n'était-il pas venu le tourmenter ? Depuis... Jamais. Il avait toujours été là, dans un coin sombre de ses pensées. Il ne faisait que rarement son apparition. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait décidé d'apparaître pleinement.

Torturé par ses souvenirs, Jackson n'avait pas les idées claires. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Quelles étaient ces voix ?

Soudain, le noir s'effaça et un visage apparut devant le jeune homme. Le visage de l'autre. Lorsque les yeux des garçons se croisèrent, Jackson ressentit une forte douleur à la poitrine. Était-ce.. Du manque ? Oui. Même si il avait du mal à se l'avouer, son frère lui manquait affreusement. Et ça lui faisait un putain de mal de chien. Le visage laissa alors place à une grande maison. Belle, bien entretenue, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Jackson cligna alors des yeux. En une fraction de seconde, la maison fut ravagée par les flammes. Les poutres tombaient, le toit s'affaissait. Les regard brouillé par les larmes, le jeune homme

ne remarqua pas que son souvenir avait encore changé. La maison en flammes avait laissé place à nouveau à son frère. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient tout les deux installés à la terrasse d'un café. La nostalgie serra le cœur du noir lorsque qu'il remarqua les airs épanouis peints sur leurs visages. Comment toute cette magnifique vie avait pu être autant réduite à néant ? Ah oui... Il suffit d'un décès pour que tout change. Si seulement il avait été là au bon moment, il aurait pu sauver son frère. Juste cinq minutes plus tôt...

Mais Jackson avait perdu ces cinq minutes. Comment ? Il ne s'en souvient plus. Il se souvient juste du message vocal désespéré de son frère :

"Hyung... Hyung pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? S'il te plait vient j'ai besoin de toi. La maison s'effondre, je ne sais pas quoi faire j'ai peur... Hyung bordel mais tu fais quoi?"

Pourtant, à l'entente de la voix paniquée de son dongsaeng, Jackson s'était précipité. Il avait couru à en perdre haleine. L'impact de ses pieds sur le bitume, il s'est rappelait. Le sentiment d'angoisse qui l'avait saisi, il s'en rappelais.

Jamais il ne l'oublierait. Même si quelques fois la présence du fantôme de son frère au dessus de lui s'allégeait, jamais il ne disparaîtrait complètement.

Soudain, l'hôpital apparut dans les souvenirs de Jackson. L'hôpital... Un épisode qu'il avait vainement tenté d'enfouir dans sa mémoire. Les cris, les pleurs, tout était là. Le jeune homme se revit. Il était assis sur un de ses siège d'hôpital, la tête entre les mains, le regard dirigé vers le sol. Tout ses membres, sans exceptions, tremblaient.

Les pensées du noir n'étaient tournées qu'envers une personne. "Faites qu'il survive, faites qu'il survive, faites qu'il survive"

Lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, Jackson bondit sur ses pieds mais du vite se rasseoir, ayant perdu tout équilibre. Le regard fiévreux et la voix trembla te, il s'entendit demander :

-Alors ?

Le médecin plongea son regard dans le sien. Une petite voix, vile et mesquine, parlait à intérieur de Jackson : Tu n'as pas pu le sauver il est mort

Avec tact, le docteur expliqua calmement à Jackson que son frère n'avait plus que quelques minutes à vivre.

Atterré, le noir se laissa tomber au sol. Ses genoux protestèrent vivement, mais ça lui était égal. Doucement, l'homme qui venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait tout perdu prit la parole :

-Vous... Vous n'allez pas le voir ? Demanda-t-il timidement

Dans un état second, Jackson ne put que sentir sa tête bouger de droite à gauche, impuissant. Oui! Oui il aurait voulu aller le voir. Mais chez lui, c'était la raison qui l'emportait sur le cœur. Et elle lui dictait de ne pas se faire plus de mal encore.

Il allait se venger. Il aller venger son frère. C'était comment déjà? Ah oui... _Green Lion._

* * *

Jung DaeHyun se réveilla en sursaut. La respiration haletante, il mit du temps à s'habituer à la lumière qui filtrait par ses rideaux fermés. Le visage en sueur, le jeune homme attendit que son cœur calme ses battements rapides et alla se rincer. Son reflet dans le miroir le surpris. Le teint blafard, de lourdes cernes ornaient ses yeux. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cadavre. Les mains postées sur le rebord du lavabo, il sursauta : un bruit avait attiré son attention.

Les sens en alerte, le blond brûla la porte du regard, attendant de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Un faible miaulement lui parvint. Légèrement détendu, DaeHyun ouvrit la porte à son chat. Il eut du mal à ôter ses mains du lavabo. Ses jointures étaient devenues blanches tant la pression exercée avait été forte. Une image s'imposa alors à son esprit : sa mère. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elles hurlait à en perdre la voix. C'était à cause de ce souvenir que DaeHyun s'était réveillé en sueur. L'image de sa génitrice, si faible et si vulnérable, lui arracha un grognement de douleur au blond. Sans même comprendre comment, il se retrouva à terre, le font contre le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. L'image de sa mère ne cessait de le torturer.

Il ne devait pas se souvenir, il devait oublier cette partie de sa vie.

Comme pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur qui lui inondait les membres, le blond serra sa main sur sa poitrine, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Des rivière de larmes dévalaient ses joues, preuve de son apparente faiblesse.

Tentant tant bien que mal de se ressaisir, le jeune homme se releva. Les membres fébriles et la respirations haletante, le blond se laissa conduire par ses jambes devant sa porte d'entrée. Là, il prit rapidement de quoi s'habiller et sorti en direction du parc.

L'air frais lui fit un bien fou, lui permettant momentanément d'oublier ses soucis. L'esprit allégé, il s'assit sur un banc. De la, il observa les alentours. Cet espace vert était vraiment charmant : de grands saules pleureurs ornaient le contour d'un étendue d'eau et de l'herbe verte émeraude tapissait le sol. Baignant dans la clarté douce de la lune, le parc n'en était que plus beau.

Perdu dans ses contemplations, DaeHyun ne remarqua pas tout de suite la silhouette qui s'approchait de lui. Quand il la vue, il ne put s'empêcher d'être méfiant. Qui était-ce ? Un membre des Black Cobra ? Des Green Lion? Un parfait inconnu? Non. Rien de ceci. Reconnaissant la personne, le blond ne put retenir une exclamation :

-Kim HimChan !


	6. Chapter 6

_-Kim HimChan !_

À l'entente de son nom, le jeune brun sursauta légèrement. Il sonda le parc sombre à la recherche de la personne qui l'avait appelé et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jung DaeHyun, il ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise.

Agacé, le prince continua son chemin, ignorant royalement l'autre. Il n'avait franchement pas besoin de devoir supporter cet imbécile maintenant !

Mais c'était sans compter sur Jung DaeHyun. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs levé et cherchait à rattraper le brun. HimChan pressa le pas mais ne fut pas assez rapide : le blond venait de lui attraper les épaules. Il se dégagea rapidement pour lui faire face.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille! Siffla-t-il

-Pourquoi ? Demanda l'autre d'un ton innocent.

-J'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir à te supporter.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Oui! Il venait juste d'apprendre que son soi-disant frère lui avait caché la moitié de sa vie, mais sinon tout allait bien !

-Ҫa te regarde ?! Répondit le brun

-Dis moi, dis moi, dis moi! Lança le blond.

L'autre soupira.

\- Sérieusement, fous-moi la paix.

Surpris par le ton sans appel de son vis-à-vis, DaeHyun mis un peu de temps avant de reprendre contenance et de continuer à supplier le brun.

Ce dernier tenta par tous les moyens possibles de se calmer mais l'autre l'agaçait beaucoup trop. Alors il explosa.

-Bordel, Jung DaeHyun. Tu comprends pas quand je te parle ?! T'es bouché c'est ça ?! Fous. Moi. La. Paix. Dégage!

Intérieurement, le blond jubilait. C'était tellement facile de faire sortir de ses gonds le prince des glaces ! Quel abruti.

-Désolé, répondit l'autre sur un ton absolument pas repenti.

Kim Him Chan était vraiment drôle quand il s'énervait, le blond n'en pouvait plus. Ce garçon était tellement simple à manipuler, tellement naïf. Croyait-il vraiment que lui, Jung DaeHyun, lui portait un tant soit peu d'affection ou même d'intérêt ? Hors de question. Le blond n'avait d'amour que pour lui-même et cela n'était pas près de changer.

Se retenant avec peine de rire et malgré la colère du brun, le blond continuait à le suivre.

Le remarquant, HimChan ne mit pas longtemps à réagir.

-Bon! C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu me suis tout le temps? Pour ce foutu pari ?! Sérieusement c'est pas comme ça que tu vas le gagner! Donc bordel, laisse-moi tranquille !

Légèrement refroidi par le ton employé par son interlocuteur, DaeHyun s'arrêta.

-T'en fais pas pour le pari, je vais le gagner, répondit-il finalement en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Hors de lui, HimChan pressa le pas et sorti du parc.

Resté seul, le blond ne put plus se retenir encore longtemps : il éclata de rire, cependant assez discrètement pour que le prince ne le remarque pas.

Le pari ? Il s'en fichait maintenant. Il avait entre les mains le frère de Bang YongGuk, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait se permettre de perdre.

* * *

-Tu as quoi ?! Hurla Suga

-J'ai tout avoué à mon frère, répondit calmement Bang Yong Guk.

Les yeux remplis de colère, le jeune brun se leva brutalement de sa chaise qui tomba à terre dans un bruit épouvantable.

-Bang. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi. Mais jamais je n'accepterais ça. Il ne fait même pas parti du gang !

-Et alors ? Rétorqua le rouge dont la patience avait des limites qu'elle était en train d'atteindre.

-Bang... Le reprit calmement RapMonster.

L'ignorant royalement, l'interpelé se leva à son tour.

-Ҫa te pose un problème peut-être ?

Son aura écrasante s'imposa dans la salle.

-Oui. Souffla tout de même Suga.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de négocier quoi que ce soit Suga !

Comprenant la menace à peine voilée, le brun se rassit avec difficulté. Hors de question que son leader remette sa relation avec BamBam sur le tapis.

-N'empêche... Commença Zelo,

-N'empêche quoi ?! Hurla presque Bang.

Effrayé, le plus jeune ne continua pas sa phrase.

-Si ça vous pose un problème, merci de me dire pourquoi !

-Bang. C'est juste qu'on connait tous ici la relation de ton frère et de Jung DaeHyun. Il est légitime que nous nous inquiétions tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui. Oui, tu as sûrement raison, admis avec difficulté le rouge à son meilleur ami. Mais je ne lui ai pas révélé plus d'informations que nécessaire.

-C'est-à-dire? Demanda Suga, dubitatif.

-Je lui ai dit que je faisais parti d'un gang, qu'on s'étaient bastonnés avec les Black Cobra. Je ne lui ai révélé aucune information à propos des identités des membres ou encore de notre emplacement.

-Comment il l'a pris ? Demanda BaekHo

-Hum... hésita Bang. Pas très bien, dit-il finalement

-Oups, lança Zelo.

-Ouais, oups, lui répondit le rouge.

Un air renfrogné sur le visage, Suga quitta la salle.

Tous les membres du gang. Tous. Ils avaient tous un passé difficile. Ce gang était leur maison, leur refuge. On ne peut pas inviter un presque inconnu comme ça, on ne prend pas sa famille à la légère !

-De toute manière, maintenant c'est fait lança YoungJae en soupirant.

Les querelles sans intérêt de ce type l'agaçaient. Il se leva à son tour, après avoir salué les autres.

-T'en fais pas. Je pense que t'as bien fait. C'est juste dur pour Suga d'accepter encore quelqu'un je pense. D'autant plus que c'est lui qui a le poids le plus lourd à porter ici... Lança RapMonster à son meilleur ami.

-Ses parents hein ? Répondit Bang.

-C'est ça. Surtout qu'on est bientôt _cette_ date.

Le rouge s'en serait frappé le front tellement il trouvait sa stupidité aberrante. Comment avait-il pu oublier une date si importante bordel !

Dans deux semaines, cela fera deux ans que les Black Cobra avait tué les parents de Suga.

* * *

-S'il te plaît !

-Non. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision Mark.

-Allez! Tu verras ce sera bien. Et puis il y aura BamBam...

-Ce sera bien ? Tu te fous de moi ?! Mais bordel Mark ce sera pas bien! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me propose ? Une après-midi avec des Green Lion merde ! Tu tiens à ce qu'il y ait une virée à l'hôpital dans la soirée ?!

Refroidi par le manque d'entrain de son vis-à-vis, Mark afficha une moue boudeuse sur son visage.

-Jackson... S'il te plaît. Fais le pour moi d'accord ?

Attendrie par l'expression de son ami, Jackson soupira.

-Alors tu me laisseras les étriper.

-Yeah ! Le roux sauta de joie. Il avait accepté ! Génial !

-Merci ! Merci Jackson !

Mark avait beau être le plus vieux, il n'en avait pas du tout l'air. Son sourire enfantin et ses yeux qui pétillaient accentuant son caractère simpliste, il était sûrement le moins mature entre Jackson et lui.

-Au fait, il y aura qui exactement ? Demanda le noir.

-BamBam et son ami, Suga il me semble. Je crois qu'il avait parlé de quelqu'un d'autre aussi... Je ne me souviens plus. Plus toi et moi !

-Tu ne sais même pas combien ils seront exactement... Mark, tu me désespère...

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le roux tira la langue à Jackson. Ce dernier ne put retenir son éclat de rire. Éclat de rire qui se stoppa lorsqu'une pensée lui effleura l'esprit : il ne devrait surtout pas se faire prendre.

Quand HimChan rentra, sa colère ne s'était toujours pas atténuée. Lorsqu'il vit son frère, avachit sur le canapé, les yeux fixes sur l'écran de la télévision, elle n'en fut que ravivée. Remarquant l'état de son dongsaeng, le rouge s'approcha prudemment. Le brun avait finalement trouvé une occupation : il préparait le repas. Accoudé au plan de travail, YongGuk le regardait faire. Le rictus agacé d'HimChan ne lui échappa pas.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le brun se figea. La cuillère en bois qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

-Pardon ? Dit-il finalement, la voix tremblante. Tu me demandes s'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Mais bien sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose! Tu viens de me révéler que je ne savais rien ! Je ne savais rien de ta vie bordel ! N'es tu pas la personne à qui je fais le plus confiance, non, la seule et l'unique ? N'es tu pas celui à qui je dis tout et qui était censé tout me dire en retour ?! "Plus de secret" hein ? Mon œil.

Un air coupable s'afficha sur le visage de Bang. Les regrets l'étouffaient, il eut du mal à formuler sa phrase.

-Je... Him... Je suis désolé...

-Oui. Et bien figure toi que moi aussi.

Sur ces mots froids, le brun monta dans sa chambre et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

Resté seul, le rouge ramassa la cuillère et nettoya la sauce qui s'était éparpillée sur le sol. Puis, fatigué, il monta se coucher. En passant devant la salle de bain, il entre aperçu son reflet dans le miroir.

 _Pitoyable_.

Les regrets le prenaient à la gorge, il avait était tellement stupide... Il aurait dû... Non. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une fixation sur le passé, il se devait d'avancer, portant le poids lourd de ses erreurs avec lui. C'était comme ça.

Dans sa chambre, HimChan s'était calmé. Légèrement, certes, mais calmé quand même. Avec le recul, il s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait dit à son frère. Il n'aurait pas du remettre une des promesses de Bang en cause : honorer sa paroles était l'un des principes fondamentale du rouge. Le brun entendit alors son frère qui passait devant la porte de sa chambre. Les pas de l'aîné s'arrêtèrent un instant, mais il continua finalement jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

Comprenant au rythme des pas de YongGuk la solitude qui le rongeait, HimChan ne put s'empêcher de se réprimander intérieurement. C'était son frère après tout. C'était celui qui lui avait ouvert les bras lorsque le monde lui tournait le dos, celui qui lui avait offert un toit, une famille... _Un nouveau départ_.

Discrètement, le brun se dirigea vers la chambre de son hyung. Il le vit par la porte entrouverte, allongé sur son lit, une expression de tristesse déformant les traits de son visage. Doucement, HimChan s'approcha du lit et se glissa sous la couverture aux côtés de son aîné. Il s'endormit cependant trop rapidement pour remarquer que l'expression torturée du rouge avait laissé place à un sourire.

* * *

Les yeux encore à demi-clos, BaekHo regardait la ville se réveiller d'un air absent. Comme pour la plupart de ses matinées, il n'avait pas eu la force de se préparer à manger et était descendu dans la rue pour trouver un petit-déjeuner convenable. Il s'était installé à la terrasse d'un café. Un liquide chaud entre les mains, il tentait vainement de vaincre le sommeil. Mais s'endormir dans la rue n'était pas une de ses meilleures options. Afin de rester éveillé, le blond s'amusa à inventer la vie de chaque personne passant devant lui. Très vite lassé, BaekHo bailla. Quelques fois, il aurait juste voulu que sa vie ait un peu plus de piment. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était entré dans le gang était pour mettre fin à la routine qui régnait sur sa vie.

De l'autre côté de la rue, un visage familier attira son attention.

Moon Jong Up. Impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

Priant pour que l'autre ne l'aperçoive pas, BaekHo tenta tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière sa tasse de café. Une idée lui effleura alors l'esprit : "Il serait amusant de le défier". Décidé à sortir de sa routine habituelle, le blond ne put ignorer cette envie. Il se leva alors rapidement et suivi le moins discrètement possible le brun. Comme prévu, l'autre ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de le reconnaître.

-Oh ! BaekHo ! S'exclama-t-il, plus surpris qu'autre chose.

-Salut, répondit le blond, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Passons la journée ensemble !

Cette proposition était tellement inattendue que JongUp mit plusieurs secondes avant de percuter.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il alors, méfiant.

-Je m'ennuie, répondit simplement l'autre. Faisons juste comme si nous n'étions pas rivaux. Comme quand on a dansé. Tu te rappelle ?

Le brun s'en rappelait parfaitement.

-J'allais justement m'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Tu veux venir ? Proposa-t-il.

Les mots avaient déjà franchis la barrière de ses lèvres qu'il les regretta. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'est un ennemi, un en-ne-mi!

BaekHo accepta sur-le-champ. Si quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui permettait de tuer l'ennui, même si c'était un membre des Black Cobra, il ne pouvait refuser.

Finalement, les deux garçons passèrent la journée ensemble. D'abord méfiant, ils avaient pris leur distance. Puis, ils s'étaient rendu compte que leurs points communs étaient nombreux. Ils avaient conclu leur sortie par un spectacle de rue. D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient joints au danseur. Jamais JongUp n'avait eu le souvenir de s'être autant amusé. Ils se séparèrent finalement. Au moment de l'au revoir, BaekHo présenta sa main au brun. Après un léger moment d'hésitation, ce dernier tapa dedans.

Trop heureux pour remarquer un quelconque détail, aucun des deux ne vit l'homme caché parmi les buissons qui les pris en photo.

 _Dommage_.

* * *

Plongé dans sa lecture, Bang ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il avait reçu un message. Surpris, il l'ouvrit. Le contenu lui fit froid dans le dos.

 _"N'enregistre pas ce numéro. Sinon je te tue. Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes, Bang ? Mardi ! Le mardi est un jour merveilleux n'est-ce pas ? Mais le plus merveilleux avec ce jour, c'est qu'il est le deuxième de la semaine. Ce qui signifie le lendemain de lundi! Oh, mais lundi... Ҫa ne te rappelle pas quelque chose, YongGukie ? Moi, je pense savoir. Dommage hein ? Mais les deuxièmes chances n'existent que dans les livres. Donc, tu n'en auras pas. La vie est cruelle n'est-ce-pas ? Mais j'ai trouvé cruel aussi que mes gars aient dû attendre pendant des heures ta venue. Quel regrettable oubli. N'oublie pas Bang. Un de mes gars sera ravi de se faire ton frère... N."_

Il en fallait peu pour intimider Bang. Mais là ... Ce n'était même plus de l'intimidation. Non, le leader des Green Lion, un des hommes les plus puissants du pays, avait peur. Il avait peur pour son frère, peur pour son gang. Il avait peur parce qu'il avait oublié. Oublié de venir au rendez-vous imposé par Nightmare. Et ça, c'était impardonnable.

* * *

Concentré sur sa cible, le jeune homme ne lâchait pas le panier des yeux. La moindre seconde d'inattention pourrait lui être fatale. Le ballon positionné devant lui, à hauteur de son visage, il visa. Et il tira. Bien dirigée, la balle orange traversa le filet dans un arc de cercle parfait.

Heureux, JR alla la chercher pour ensuite reproduire les mêmes gestes. Précis et fluide, jamais il ne ratait son but. Après avoir enchaîné un nombre incalculable de panier, le jeune homme s'assit lourdement sur le sol, épuisé. Quelques étoiles parsemaient le ciel sombre, mais la lumière la plus puissante était évidemment celle de la lune. Ronde comme un ballon, elle éclairait les rues de sa lueur pâle.

Un ballon... La vie de JR tournait autour d'un ballon. Plus jeune, il détestait tout ce qui se rapportait au sport, de près ou de loin.

Même marcher était une épreuve. Et puis, il a voyagé en Amérique. Là-bas les gens jouaient au "Street Basket". N'importe où, n'importe quand. Ils étaient libres. Intrigué, le noir avait voulu tenter ce sport si peu commun mais pourtant si répandu. Il s'était donc approché du terrain et, par erreur, la balle s'était dirigée à une vitesse folle en direction de son visage. De justesse il l'avait évitée. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi les joueurs l'avaient regardé avec autant d'étonnement et d'admiration. Mais il avait comprit qu'il devait se joindre à eux. Alors, il avait joué. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pratiqué un sport. Et il avait aimé. Depuis, sa vie gravitait autour d'un ballon. Un ballon simplement orange, simplement rayé. Un simple ballon. Jamais personne n'avait compris, jamais personne ne pourrait comprendre à quel point le basket était toute sa vie.

Et sa maladie était en train de la lui voler.

" Foutu jambes".

* * *

-Vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda prudemment Jung DaeHyun

-En effet. Répondit sèchement l'autre. J'ai besoin de toi, pour une fois.

Après ces mots, l'homme partit d'un rire fou.

-Que dois-je faire ? Continua DaeHyun, plus sérieux que jamais.

Il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres. C'était toujours à sa façon, comme il le voulait. Mais là... C'était différent. Il avait en face de lui l'autorité absolue.

Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs le blond par surprise : il agrippa ses cheveux et tira dessus, le forçant ainsi à garder la tête collée sur le bois rugueux sur la table. Le fou s'approcha alors l'oreille de sa victime, et lui souffla tout doucement :

-J'ai besoin que tu t'occupe de quelqu'un… Tu le connais très certainement... C'est l'un de tes amis non ? Kim Him Chan. Dans un mois et deux semaines exactement, tu l'emmèneras ici. Pas par la force, non. Il serait dommage de l'abîmer. Il devra te suivre de son plein gré. N'oublie pas, un mois et deux semaines.

Le fou lâcha alors subitement les cheveux de DaeHyun, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur. Lorsque le blond se redressa, l'autre avait déjà disparu.

* * *

-Jackson.

-Zelo.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisageaient avec insolence. Rompant la tension, Mark s'écria :

-Voilà, vous avez fait connaissance ! Jackson, commande quelque chose! Garçon !

BamBam commença :

-Deux cocas, s'il vous plait.

-Un Ice Tea, continua Zelo.

-Alors, pour moi ce sera un thé, commença le roux, et pour Jackson... Non pas du café tu n'aimes pas, pas de l'Ice Tea ni du Coca non plus.. Juste de l'eau s'il vous plait.

Le garçon prit note et s'en alla. Durant toute l'énumération en détail des goûts de Jackson, Zelo n'avait pas cessé de le dévisager. Lorsque les yeux des deux jeunes hommes se croisèrent, le noir crut lire un mélange de doute et d'espoir dans le regard du plus jeune.

Soudain, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il fit envahi par ses souvenirs.

 _"-Qu'est ce que tu prendras Hyung ?"_. La voix enfantine qui prononçait ces mots fit froid dans le dos de Jackson. Depuis qu' _il_ était parti, plus personne ne l'avait jamais appelé Hyung. _Il_ avait toujours été le seul.

S'arrachant à ses souvenirs, le noir fit un effort pour participer à la conversation. Durant toute l'après -midi, aucun des deux gangs ne fut évoqué. Personne ne sût comment, mais la conversation dériva vers les goûts musicaux.

-Rap! S'exclamèrent Jackson et Zelo en même temps. Ils se regardèrent, surpris, et à nouveau le noir crut apercevoir cette même lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du blond.

-Pfft! Pouffa Mark. Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose Jackson.

-De quoi ? Demanda BamBam, curieux.

-Il a un jour avoué que quand il était jeune il s'était teint les cheveux et les sourcils en rose, s'exclama le roux, mort de rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Son rire étant communicatif, toute la table fut bientôt dans le même état. Sauf un : Zelo ne rigolais absolument pas. Au contraire, il fixait Jackson comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Pas possible, souffla-t-il

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Suga, inquiet.

-Bordel bordel bordel, répétait le plus jeune.

Et lorsque que le regard de Jackson s'accrocha au sien il ne put empêcher le cri de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres :

-Hyung !


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut! Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui me suivent, en particulier_ Zouki _qui me met à chaque fois une review, merci!_

 _Ensuite, c'est les vacances. Donc, je pars. Trois semaines. Mes prochains chapitres seront donc postés dans... trois semaines TwT_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Zelo en était sûr. Il n'y avait pas d'autre scénario possible. Tout coïncidait : les goûts, les cheveux et les yeux.

Dès le départ, les yeux du noir avait interpellé le blond. Maintenant le plus jeune n'avait plus aucun doute. Le garçon en face de lui, Jackson. C 'était son frère. Son frère, qu'il croyait parti, qu'il était persuadé qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, qu'il l'avait oublié.

Après son exclamation, toute la table s'était tue. Le roux, Mark, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le regardait avec des yeux tellement énormes qu'on les aurait crus prêts à exploser. À côté, BamBam et Suga le fixaient intensément. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'y comprendre grand chose. Finalement, Zelo regarda en face de lui. L'autre n'avait pas bougé depuis son exclamation.

Figé, il l'avait fixé. Le désordre qui régnait dans sa tête aurait été difficile à décrire.

Après de très longues secondes, sûrement les plus longues de sa vie, Jackson adressa aux autres un regard d'excuse et prit le poignet de Zelo, le forçant ainsi à le suivre. Il l'emmena dans le parc situé à côté du café dans lequel ils étaient installés à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Personne ne m'appelait hyung. Commença-t-il. Personne, sauf lui. Mais tu ne peux pas être lui n'est-ce pas ? Lui est mort, lui est parti. Lui a été pris dans un incendie et je n'ai rien pu faire le sauver.

À ces mots, le blond tressaillit. Alors c'était vrai... C'était bien lui ! Jackson était son frère! Il avait retrouvé son hyung bordel ! La joie l'étouffait, il ne pouvait prononcer un mot. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il débordait de sentiments positifs. Cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps que Zelo n'avait pas ressenti autant de sensations d'un coup. Il ne put retenir les quelque larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Le remarquant, Jackson souffla :

-Impossible... Tu ne peux pas être lui...

Ayant retrouvé l'usage de la parole, Zelo se lança d'une voix tremblante:

-Mon vrai nom n'est pas Zelo. Mais Choi Jun Hong. J'ai changé d'identité et me suis caché derrière un pseudonyme pour oublier mon passé. J'avais cinq ou six ans, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment, lorsque mon père m'a emmené courir pour la première fois.

Depuis, c'est devenu ma passion, le sentiment que j'ai quand je cours est tellement... Libérateur. Bref. Ensuite, personne ne sait comment ni pourquoi, mon père et mort. On nous a toujours dit que c'était dans un accident de voiture, mais mon hyung était persuadé que c'était un complot. Après plusieurs mois d'une dépression profonde, ma mère a décidé de prendre un nouveau départ: elle s'est remariée.

J'ai toujours cru que les beaux-parents frappant leurs enfants existaient seulement dans les livres. Je me trompais.

Le mari de ma mère en voulait seulement à son argent. Il buvait, jouait, pariait. Un jour, je devais avoir aux alentours de douze ans, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'exprimer le fond de ma pensée à cet homme misérable. Il m'a battu jusqu'à la mort. Lorsque hyung est rentré et qu'il m'a vu à terre, en train de me faire tabasser, il s'est interposé entre mon bourreau et moi. Il m'a protégé, et ça, jamais je ne l'oublierais. Je suis donc arrivé au collège. Les maigres revenus de ma mère et les dépenses exorbitantes de cet homme ne suffisaient pas pour nourrir quatre personnes, nous avions désespérément besoin d'argent. Alors, je suis rentré dans un gang. Les "Green Lion". C'était seulement leurs débuts, il y avait uniquement trois membres. Suga, RapMonster et Bang. Lorsque mon hyung à appris que je trafiquais de la drogue pour gagner de l'argent, il l'a très mal pris. Nous nous sommes violemment disputés, mais finalement tout est rentré dans l'ordre quand je l'ai convaincu qu'ainsi on pourrait subvenir au besoin de notre famille et que ma mère pourrait demander le divorce. Mais un jour, un gang ennemi mis le feu à notre repère. Je n'avais pas réussi à sortir de la pièce dans laquelle j'étais, la porte étant bloquée par les poutres qui s'entassaient sur le palier au fur et à mesure que l'incendie gagnait du terrain.

A l'évocation de ces souvenirs, toute la panique ressentie lors de e jour revint et le blond dut faire une pause. Puis, encouragé par le regard de Jackson, il continua :

-Bang est finalement venu me sauver alors que j'étais tombé dans l'inconscience. Je lui dois tout. Il y eu un mort : la personne qui avait commis l'incendie. À mon réveil, mon frère et ma mère avaient disparus. Partis en Amérique apparemment. On me dit aussi que mon hyung m'aurait oublié, le choc psychologique étant trop important. En ce qui concerne cet homme, je n'ai plus eu de nouvel de lui, et c'est mieux ainsi. J'ai donc continué ma vie, malgré le vide laissé par l'absence de ma famille. Voilà.

Après la longue tirade du blond, Jackson n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait esquissé aucun geste, n'avait fait aucune remarque. Seuls ses yeux exprimaient ses sentiments. Ils étaient humides et brillaient d'une joie nouvelle. L'éclat qui les habitait semblait ressortir des entrailles du passé, comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas apparu.

Dans les cas comme celui-ci, la barrière qui entoure les mots est trop importante pour se permettre de les utiliser. Jackson venait de comprendre le sens de l'expression "le souffle coupé". Il s'approcha alors lentement de son frère. Oui bordel. Le corps n'était pas celui de son cadet mais bien celui du responsable de l'incendie. Tremblant, le noir prit le plus jeune dans ses bras. Et là, il en eut la certitude. Cette étreinte douce et cette odeur sucrée ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à son frère. Le flot de sentiment qui l'assaillit le déstabilisa. Son frère. Il avait retrouvé son frère.

Pousser des cris de joie, sauter, danser. Toutes ses actions n'auraient pas suffit pour exprimer la joie du noir.

-JunHong, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Il le murmura, comme on murmure un secret, une formule magique. Et il le répéta, encore et encore, sans s'en lasser. C'était le plus beau prénom du monde.

* * *

Couché sur le parquet frais de la salle de danse, JongUp regardait son reflet dans le miroir. Des cernes immenses entouraient ses yeux. C'était le résultat d'une nuit blanche involontaire. Trop de questions tournaient dans la tête du brun, lui empêchant un repos digne de ce nom. L'objet de toutes ses interrogations n'était autre que la relation entretenue par les deux gangs.

Leur haine était-elle légitime? Quel était l'intérêt pour les deux gangs de se détester ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas juste former une alliance ou même rester en bons termes ? Pourquoi le dédain était-il au cœur de leurs rapports ?

D'après ce qu'il avait vu la veille avec BaekHo, les Green Lion étaient comme eux, des simples êtres humains qui vivaient, essayant à tout prix de survivre dans cette société. Mais, en y repensant, il y avait une barrière infranchissable à leur bonne entente : Nigthmare. Ce chef dont seulement DaeHyun connaissait le visage et l'identité. Tout ce que JongUp savait à son propos était que c'était un homme fou qui haïssait du plus profond de son être le gang des lions. Ses ordres étaient indiscutables, absolus. Quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin subirait ses foudres tant redoutées.

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir. Et s'il était entré dans le mauvais gang ? À part une relation courtoise, il n'entretenait rien de spécial avec les autres si ce n'était un instinct de groupe et de survie très prononcé. Malgré les quelques relations particulières nées au sein du groupe, jamais JongUp ne les considérerait comme plus que des amis. Secrètement, il enviait les rapports de Jackson et Mark. Même si DaeHyun se plaisait à désigner le gang comme étant sa "seconde famille", il ne le pensait pas. Le blond n'avait d'amour que pour lui même. Quand on voyait les Green Lion, on saisissait tout de suite la profondeur de leurs liens : une véritable famille était née au sein de ce gang. La famille de JongUp, c'était la danse. Il était au fond du gouffre quand elle l'avait accueilli. Son père venait de l'abandonner.

/Flashback\

-Je suis rentré ! Lança un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns.

Seul lui silence fit écho à son exclamation. Déstabilisé, il s'engouffra dans l'appartement en appelant son père. Peut-être était il sorti ? Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être avait-il un rendez-vous avec la fille du nom de DaHee ? Possible. Le garçon resta finalement de longues heures à attendre le retour de son paternel. Il était vingt heures, et son père n'avait toujours pas montré un quelconque signe de vie. Finalement, au prix de nombreuses heures d'inquiétude, le jeune garçon avisa de l'argent posé sur la table basse. Il était accompagné d'un mot :

" Fils. Sache que tu m'es très important, tu es l'une des meilleures choses qui ne me soit jamais arrivé. Je vous ai aimé, ta mère et toi. Plus que tout au monde. Et ta mère nous a été enlevée. C'est triste n'est-ce pas ? Puis j'ai rencontré DaHee. Une femme charmante. Je pense que tu l'apprécierais. Pas plus tard que ce matin, elle m'a proposé de la suivre au Caraïbes. Et j'ai accepté. Toi qui clamais haut et fort ton besoin d'indépendance, te voilà comblé. Je te laisse cette lettre en guise d'adieu, fils. L'argent est sur la table, je t'en enverrai en plus par courrier. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai.

Ton père qui t'aime "

/End Flashback\

L'instrumental de One Shot le sorti de ses souvenirs ; son téléphone sonnait. JongUp se releva précipitamment et décrocha.

-Allô ?

-JongUp ? C'est DaeHyun. J'aurais besoin que tu viennes me voir.

-Où ça ?

-Dans le café juste en face de la salle de danse.

-OK, j'arrive tout de suite.

Méditatif, JongUp rangea ses affaires. Le blond ne l'appelait que très rarement, voir même jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire?

Sorti du bâtiment, le brun traversa la rue rapidement et repéra DaeHyun qui patientait, une tasse fumante posée devant lui.

Le brun s'installa au côté de son supérieur.

-Ah. JongUp. Te voilà.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

-Disons juste... Que j'ai découvert quelque chose qui m'a mis mal à l'aise.

Le brun se raidit.

-Et… C'est quoi? demanda-t-il, suspicieux

-Ceci, répondit le blond en faisant glisser une photo sur la table en direction de JongUp.

Ce dernier se figea totalement. Une expression de peur intense passa sur son visage.

-Co... Comment ?

-Juste comme ça, JongUp. Il sait tout. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour te punir. Mais pour te mettre en garde. Fais attention à lui.

Le brun acquises, son regard toujours dirigé vers la photo. Photo qui montrait deux jeunes hommes.

BaekHo et lui.

 _Et merde._

* * *

Aux alentours de minuit, Bang se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule cause à son réveil prématuré. Son frère.

En effet, même depuis sa chambre le rouge entendait les sanglots d'HimChan. Il se leva précipitamment et toqua à la porte de son cadet. Ce dernier l'invita à entrer d'une voix faible.

-Un cauchemar ? Demanda YongGuk sur un ton inquiet.

-O...oui lui répondit faiblement son frère

-Raconte.

-Ils... Ils étaient tous là. Tous. Mes parents, lui et elle. Et... Ils m'appelaient... "Channie". Ils le répétaient, encore et encore. Je t'ai déjà raconté l'histoire maudite de ce surnom, non ?

Oui, il la lui avait déjà racontée. Mais si ça lui permettait de soulager ses peines, même un tout petit peu, YongGuk était prêt à la réentendre des milliards de fois.

-Non, répondit le rouge.

\- Tout tourne autour de ce surnom. '' _Channie_ ''. Le brun frissonna. D'abord, ce fut mes parents. Ils m'appelaient comme ça. Tout le temps. "Tu viens Channie? " "Ta journée s'est bien passée Channie?". J'aimais cette manière d'être surnommé. J'avais six ans à peine lorsque mes parents sont partis au ciel. J'ai été recueilli par un orphelinat. Là-bas, je me suis lié d'amitié avec un garçon de mon âge environ. J'ai tellement de choses à dire sur lui... Une personne joyeuse, optimiste, positive, intelligente, belle, sociable. Mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Et puis... Ce jour est arrivé. Un vendredi. C'était un de ces vendredis ou nous allions au cinéma ensemble. Le film était terminé. Comme d'habitude, nos opinions différaient. Si moi je pensais le film excellent, lui lui trouvais tout les défauts possibles et inimaginables. Et cette voiture est arrivée. Il avait traversé au vert. J'étais déjà arrivé sur le

côté opposé. Et elle l'a percuté. Son corps à roulé au dessus du capot de la bagnole. Rouge qu'elle était. Son bras formait un angle amorale et il me semble que son genou était bizarrement décalé sur la côté. Et puis il est mort.

Comme ça, en trente secondes. Il m'a quitté. Mon tout m'avait abandonné, ma moitié, celui qui me complétait. Celui sur qui je comptais.

Et tu sais comment il m'appelait ? _Channie_. Alors j'ai appelé les secours mais je n'ai pas eu la force de monter dans l'ambulance.

De toute manière, c'était déjà trop tard. Je suis donc rentré à l'orphelinat. Quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle est arrivée. Elle avait deux ans de moins que moi. Comme elle était jeune, la directrice m'a désigné pour être son tuteur. Ҫa m'a légèrement changé les idées. Mais sa présence à lui était toujours la. À chaque fois que je traversais une mauvaise passe, que j'avais une crise de nerfs, c'est elle, la petite fille qui m'appelait "Channie oppa", qui me consolait. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé. Et un jour, le jour de mes neuf ans, j'ai appris qu'elle était malade. Pas malade comme enrhumée, non. Malade comme en phase terminale. J'aimerais bien te décrire les sentiments qui m'ont pris ce jour là, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je me souviens juste que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de m'en remettre. Mais heureusement, le destin à choisi de pour une fois me faire un cadeau et m'a mis sur ta route. La suite, tu la connais. Ils me manquent Bang... Ils me manquent affreusement. Ils ont laissé un vide tellement énorme... C'est indescriptible. Termina le brun sur un ton faible.

-Je sais, Him, je sais. Chuchota son frère d'une voix rassurante.

-Toi, tu resteras avec moi hein ?

-Je te le promets.

Rassuré, HimChan s'endormit dans les bras de son frère, une expression paisible sur le visage.

* * *

-Ils croient vraiment qu'ils peuvent m'échapper n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda l'homme, agrippant au col l'un de ses gardes du corps.

-O...oui, répondit celui-ci, intimidé.

L'autre l'attrapa à la gorge et resserra sa poigne progressivement. Sa victime toussotait.

-Ils le croient... Mais ils sont comme des oiseaux en cage... Sais-tu pourquoi les oiseaux en cages sont poétiques ? Ils se débattent et essayent de crocheter la cage, ils essaient de retrouver leur liberté. Pathétique n'est-ce-pas ? Ces imbéciles me font penser à ces oiseaux. Aussi désespérés et stupide qu'eux. Mais le piège se referme... Lentement mais sûrement... Bientôt, ils ne seront plus rien, bientôt je les aurais brisés, détruits. Est-ce qu'ils ne m'en croient pas capable ? Est-ce qu'ils croient qu'ils peuvent me défier ?! Moi, le grand Nightmare ?! NON ILS NE LE PEUVENT PAS!

Le noir avait crié ces derniers mots dans les oreilles de sa pauvre victime. Puis il l'avait lâché. Le garde du corps était tombé à terre, une main plaquée sur ses oreilles bourdonnantes et l'autre sur sa gorge. Dans un râle rauque, il cracha du sang sur le sol. Comme il avait la tête baissée, Nightmare en profita pour lui décocher un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Un "cloc" sonore retentit, suivit presque dans l'immédiat par un cri de douleur de l'homme.

-Ils ne peuvent rien ! RIEN ! JE SUIS LE MAITRE SUPREME ! JE SUIS ABSOLU ! Et maintenant... C'est à mon tour d'entrer en jeu mes petits...

Et comme à son habitude, l'homme s'abandonna à sa folie et éclata d'un rire mauvais qui fit trembler les murs de son manoir.

* * *

-Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour faire votre choix, monsieur. Dit le médecin à son patient.

Le concerné se figea.

-C'est vrai... Murmura-t-il. Mais...

-Oui, je sais.

-Je vous le dirai la semaine prochaine.

-D'accord. À dans sept jours alors.

Le jeune homme se leva et, après avoir salué son médecin traitant quitta le bâtiment. Il s'assit sur un banc dans la rue. La tête entre les mains il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes. Plongé dans sa tristesse, il ne remarqua pas qu'un vieil homme s'était assis à ses côtés. Il sursauta quand il se mit à parler.

-Alors mon petit, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?

Après un court instant, JR répondit finalement.

-Tout va bien.

-Si tout va bien alors que tu à l'air tellement désespéré, c'est que le monde ne tourne pas rond !

Après cette remarque, le brun lâcha un petit rire.

-Vas-y, dis moi tout. L'avantage quand on ne connait pas quelqu'un c'est qu'on ne le reverra plus jamais.

Finalement JR capitula. Il conta au vieil homme sa passion pour le Basket, ses nombreux voyages en Amérique. Il lui parla même du gang, sans toutefois révéler des informations sensibles.

-Mais tout à l'air d'aller bien, mon garçon.

-Non... Non. Je sors de chez le médecin. Je dois choisir.

-Entre quoi et quoi ?

-Entre faire mon opération dans deux semaines et ne plus jamais pouvoir jouer au basket ou bien la faire dans trois mois mais ne plus jamais pouvoir marcher.

Un silence lourd de sens accueillit cette déclaration. Finalement, l'homme reprit la parole :

-Et qu'est-ce que tu penses choisir? Demanda-t-il sur un ton doux.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Dit sérieusement JR.

L'angoisse de prendre une décision, la peur de prendre la mauvaise, tout ça le tourmentait. Bordel, pourquoi c'était sur lui que ça tombait ?! Pourquoi c'était lui qui devait avoir cette putain de maladie aux jambes ?! La vie était vraiment ignoble et abject par moment.

Sentant la colère et la frustration de son voisin de banc, le vieil homme chercha ses mots un moment avant de déclarer :

\- Tu sais, tu me fais penser à mon petit-fils. Il était comme toi, passionné. Seulement, pas de basket, mais de lecture. C'est peu commun n'est ce pas ? Mais maintenant, il est aveugle. C'est hilarant non ? Demanda-t-il dans un rire jaune.

Légèrement calmé, le brun répondit doucement :

-D'un certain point de vue… Oui. La vie n'est vraiment pas juste avec certaines personnes.

Tout à fait. Et bien, jeune homme, je te dis à une prochaine peut-être.

-Oui, peut-être, lança JR en serrant la main tendu de vieux monsieur. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

-Merci à toi petit, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de parler à autre chose qu'à des photos de défunts.

Le cœur serré après cette remarque, le brun ne savait pas quoi dire. Sentant son malaise, l'homme ajouta :

-Ne t'en fais pas, l'habitude m'a permis de panser mes plaies, sourit-il

-Alors, au revoir monsieur, sourit à son tour le jeune homme

L'homme se retourna encore une dernière fois puis disparu au coin de la rue.

Sa discussion avec le vieil homme lui avait apporté la réponse. Il allait prendre la deuxième option : pouvoir encore jouer au basket pendant trois mois puis ne plus jamais marcher.

* * *

Le lendemain, HimChan se leva péniblement et se prépara pour partir au lycée. Les yeux dans le vide, il ne pensait à rien. Juste à la journée plus qu'ennuyante qui l'attendait. Comme à son habitude, son hyung partit avant lui. Maintenant qu'il savait où il se rendait, le brun ne voyait plus ses départs de la même manière. Finalement, il arriva au lycée parmi les premiers, comme à son habitude. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux mois que DaeHyun lui pourrissait la vie. En pensant à sa dernière confrontation avec lui, HimChan ne put s'empêcher de se reprocher d'y être allé un peu fort. Non. Non, c'était tout à fait légitime.

Alors qu'HimChan était déjà installé depuis plus de cinq minutes dans la salle de classe, les premiers élèves commençaient à peine à arriver. Comme toujours, leurs conversations était d'un ennui mortel. Cependant, l'une réussit à attirer l'attention du prince.

-Tu as entendu ? Il parait qu'un nouvel élève arrive au lycée.

-Encore ? Eh ben, on a la côte en ce moment.

Un nouvel élève ? Mais le brun n'eût pas l'occasion de plus s'en formaliser : le professeur venait d'arriver dans la classe, réclamant le silence.

-Comme vous le savez sûrement, nous accueillons encore un nouvel élève. Viens, rentre.

Un jeune homme maigre entra dans la salle. Il avait les cheveux en batailles, de beaux yeux légèrement en amende et une petite bouche. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes, HimChan ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Mais ce qu'il lu dans le regard de l'autre durant le court instant où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés lui fit froid dans le dos. Rien que par son regard, le jeune homme imposait la soumission et faisait régner la peur. Même lui, HimChan, le roi du lycée avait peur du nouveau.

* * *

DaeHyun n'était arrivé au lycée qu'en fin d'après-midi. Durant la pause, il était allé se soulager. Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, une porte de cabine s'ouvrit derrière lui. N'y prêtant pas d'avantage d'attention que ça, le blond sifflotait, détendu. Il s'arrêta net lorsque quelqu'un lui parla.

-Finalement, je m'en occupe tout seul. Je ne peux plus compter sur vous. Mais Kim HimChan sera à moi.

DaeHyun se retourna vivement et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

 _Nightmare._

Bordel.

Nightmare était au lycée. Avec un uniforme.


	8. Chapter 8

_« Brisé. Un mot qui le décrivait si bien. Brisé, détruit. Les quelques-unes miettes de raisons qui lui restaient menaçaient de s'envoler à chaque coup de vent. La morsure du froid sur sa peau, le souffle glaçant de la brise hivernale, tout ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Il n'était plus qu'un amas de chair qui déambulait dans les rues. Une coquille vide, un esprit souillé. Il ne pensait à rien. Sa putain de conscience s'était fait la malle et toutes ces belles pensées sur la vie aussi. C'était des belles conneries. Non, la vie n'était rose. Elle était même affreusement sombre._

 _Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont il ne pourrait jamais se réveiller._

 _Il était hanté par son passé qui refaisait surface bien trop souvent. Derrière chaque mot se cachait un souvenir, une référence quelconque._

 _Il est au fond du gouffre. De temps en temps, une main l'aide à remonter la pente. Mais trop souvent cette main est moite et il glisse. Il a l'impression qu'a chaque fois qu'il rencontre quelqu'un, c'est juste un bourreau de plus._

 _Lui au moins lui aurait tendu la main._

 _Lui au moins ne l'aurais pas aidé à remonter mais il l'aurait soutenu jusqu'au sommet de la pente._

 _Oui, il aurait fait tout ça._

 _Mais lui n'était pas là. Lui était parti trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt._

 _A cause de cette putain de maladie._

 _Les souvenirs reviennent en masse et le poids du passé sur ses épaules s'alourdit de secondes en secondes. D'un coup, il le revoit, souriant. Il le revoit, riant aux éclats. Il le revoit, l'air rêveur, son regard bleu azur regardant l'horizon._

 _Alors il hurle. Il hurle sa peine, il hurle son manque. Il hurle contre cette putain de maladie et cette putain de vie._

 _Il tombe à genoux sur le béton et ça lui fait un mal de chien mais il s'en fiche. Il veut juste continuer à hurler parce que ça lui fait du bien. Il est presque sûr que ses genoux sont en sang. Il hurle, encore et encore, muant ses sentiments en cris. Il s'arrête enfin quand sa voix s'éteint. Puis il se relève. Il pense à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait était là ... Ah oui. "Relève-toi! Fais face au défi qu'est la vie". Sa phrase préférée. Mais ce n'était plus une question de vie ou de mort. Il n'était juste plus là. Et se l'avouer comme ça, ça fait un putain de mal de chien. Ses yeux se voilent. Il voudrait hurler de nouveau, mais maintenant, même sa voix est partie. Comme lui. Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour revoir son meilleur ami. »_

HimChan se réveilla en sursaut. Une goutte de sueur dévala son dos et alla se noyer dans ses draps.

Un cauchemar. Encore. Mais ce soir, Bang n'était pas là. Fébrile, le prince descendit à la cuisine. Là, il se prépara un chocolat chaud. Il s'installa ensuite à la table du salon et réfléchit. C'était étrange que ses cauchemars reviennent. Depuis quand n' étaient-ils pas apparus ? Plus de dix ans. Oui, c'était anormal qu' _il_ recommence à le hanter maintenant. Tout ça plus particulièrement depuis qu'il avait croisé les yeux du nouveau. Son regard étai tellement froid, rien que d'y penser le brun en avait la chair de poule. G-Dragon qu'il avait dit s'appeler. Un pseudonyme, forcément. Mais connaître le véritable nom du nouveau n'était pas dans les préoccupations du prince pour le moment.

Sa boisson achevée, HimChan s'habilla pour sortir. Il devait à tout prix se changer les idées. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la maison vide l'étouffait. Les souvenirs de sa précédente sortie nocturne lui revinrent en tête et il eut un moment d'hésitation lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Prenant une grande inspiration, le brun sortit finalement.

Il marcha longtemps, errant sans but. Cette nuit-là, il ne croisa personne. Pas même un chat. Les yeux dans le vide, il continuait à avancer. Il faisait comme ses parents lui avaient appris, comme il se devait de le faire. Un pied après l'autre, un pied devant l'autre.

HimChan avait grandit vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il était sûrement l'un des garçon les plus matures de sa classe. Il était aussi celui qui avait traversé le plus d 'épreuve et de perte. Ses parents. Lui. Elle.

Le brun avait peur. Chaque jour, une même pensée lui revenait inlassablement en tête.

« Et si Bang m'abandonnait ? Et s'il décidait de partir loin ou même de partir tout court ? »

Mais à chaque fois ces interrogations étaient balayées par une promesse ?. La promesse que son frère restera toujours avec lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, HimChan s'était perdu. Il était arrivé devant un appartement miteux qui menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque coup de vent. La rue autour de lui était déserte.

Le prince sursauta lorsqu'un bruit retentit. Prudent, il écouta attentivement, essayant de percevoir dans la nuit noire un semblant de mouvement ou de respiration. Finalement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans son dos. Légèrement paniqué, HimChan ne savait que faire.

Était-ce quelqu'un de dangereux ? Quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal ?

Se retournant, le jeune homme sursauta lorsque l'éclat d'une lame brilla dans la pénombre. Il n'avait aucune issue. S'enfuir était impossible : la silhouette qui tenait l'arme révélait un corps bien bâti et des jambes puissantes, sûrement capables de le rattraper en très peu de temps.

Même s'il essayait de s'en empêcher, tous les membres du brun tremblaient, trahissant lâchement sa peur.

Il aurait voulu être fort et faire face à la menace qui se dressait devant lui, mais HimChan n'avait jamais été l'un de ces hommes que l'ont admire pour leur courage ou leur vaillance. Non, il avait toujours été de ceux qui se terrent, tremblant de peur au fond de leur lit, attendant que ça passe.

Finalement, le prince abandonna la lutte contre son corps qui en profita pour trembler de plus belle. Son cerveau envoyait des messages de détresse à ses jambes, leur ordonnant de rebrousser chemin, de partir le plus loin possible. Mais elles restaient immobiles, résignées.

Trop tard. La silhouette était trop proche pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle se découpait dans la pâle lumière de la Lune, menaçante et intimidante. L'homme commença alors à parler. Sa voix était rauque, sûrement un effet dut au surplus d'alcool et de tabac.

-Alors petit ? On se promène tard ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux la nuit ?

Les poils d'HimChan se hérissèrent sur sa nuque et il frissonna.

-Tu as peur ? Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais abréger tes souffrances, continua l'homme, un rictus carnassier sur le visage.

Il s'approcha à grands pas et vint se placer derrière le brun. Ce dernier resta immobile. Il n'esquissa aucun geste de résistance. Si son destin était de mourir ainsi, il l'acceptait. Il frissonna tout de même lorsque la lame froide et tranchante du couteau entra en contact avec sa nuque. Il gémit aussi quand l'homme enfonça l'arme dans sa peau et qu'une goutte de sang perla. Elle dévala le cou puis le dos d'HimChan, suivant ses courbes et reliefs à la perfection.

Le prince sentit l'arme progresser de plus en plus, s'approchant dangereusement de sa jugulaire.

Les yeux dans le vide, il était totalement résigné à son sort.

L'inconnu émit un petit rire qui se transforma rapidement en éclat. Mais, d'un coup, il se stoppa, le regard fixé au loin avant de s'étrangler et de tousser violemment.

HimChan sursauta, surpris. Il en profita pour se dégager de la poigne de l'homme et courir droit devant lui, sans demander son reste.

Mais il ne fit pas trois mètres qu'il rencontra un obstacle. Il venait de se heurter à un torse. Pensant d'abord que son agresseur s'était reprit et l'avait déjà rattrapé, le brun panique.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix de celui qu'il avait percuté retentisse, vibrante de colère.

-Qui t'as autorisé ?! Bordel, je t'ai déjà assez répété que tu dois attendre les ordres ! Hurla un homme en direction du porteur de couteau.

Après un court instant de réflexion, la réalité fit sursauter HimChan. Il connaissait cette voix.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda l'inconnu, calmé.

Se rendant compte de qui se trouvait en face de lui, le brun s'écarta rapidement. Ses yeux se plantèrent d'instinct dans ceux de son sauveur.

Jung DaeHyun.

Encore lui.

* * *

Trop occupé à jouer, il ne remarqua pas son téléphone qui sonnait. Lorsqu'il s'assoit sur le sol, épuisé, le ballon orange à ses côtés et qu'il se rendit compte que sa mère avait cherché à le joindre, il soupira. Il la rappela finalement lui disant que oui, tout allait bien et que oui, il était encore entrain de jouer au basket.

Reposé, il se releva et commença à dribbler rapidement. L'esprit ailleurs, il manqua son panier. C'était toujours comme ça quand sa mère l'appelait. Il n'arrivait à ne plus rien faire convenablement. Pourtant, il força ses yeux à rester fixés sur le panier, ses mains à viser correctement et son cerveau à se concentrer. Alors qu'il sentait que cette fois-ci serait la bonne et qu'il se mit en position, sa jambe le lâcha. Elle fléchit violemment, le faisant tomber lourdement par terre. Un soupir de rage traversa ses lèvres.

Un sentiment de colère naissante s'empara de lui et il dût se faire violence pour ne pas taper du poing contre le sol. Il avait déjà assez de soucis physiques comme ça.

Le regard perdu, il attira la balle ronde à lui et commença à la faire tourner sur son index. Un nouveau soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il tenta de se lever. Mais sa jambe était trop fragile, il ne parvint qu'à se mettre en position assise.

Cette fois-ci, il ne se retint pas et son poing percuta violemment la surface du terrain de basket.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Fais chier...

Sans prévenir, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. La gorge serrée, un grognement rauque traversa ses lèvres.

Il avait conscience que sa réaction était purement pathétique et immature. Mais avoir un moment comme celui-ci où il pouvait se plaindre et s'apitoyer sur son sort ne lui faisait que du bien.

A quelques mètres du terrain, un garçon observait la scène. Légèrement bouleversé, il s'avança vers le jeune homme au sol. Il lui pris la balle des mains et planta son regard dans le sien :

-On fait un match ?, Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Calmé, JR se releva, sans peine cette fois et acquiesça.

Ils dribblèrent, marquèrent, feintèrent, attaquèrent, défendirent jusqu'à épuisement.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le brun tomba à terre, retenant avec peine un grognement de douleur.

L'autre ses laissa tomber à ses côtés.

-Moi c'est JaeBum, lança-t-il. Mais tu peux m'appeler JB.

-Enchanté, souffla l'autre. Je suis juste JR.

Le jeune blond éclata de rire. Interloqué, le brun le regarda, surpris.

-JR, JB. C'est étrange comme hasard n'est-ce pas ?

Le blessé esquissa un sourire.

-Au fait. Ça fait un petit bout de temps que je 'observe. Je te voie comme ça, tous les soirs, venir jouer au basket. Mais depuis peu, tu tombes de plus en plus souvent.

Le début de sourire du brun s'effaça et ses eux s'embuèrent. Embarrassé, JB ne savait que faire.

-Ex... Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas... Commença-t-il.

-Non, le coupa le brun. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Je suis juste... Frustré.

-Et... Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

-Imagine. Imagine que tu as une passion. C'est toute ta vie, c'est ce qui ta permis de tenir le coup. Tu veux tout le temps l'exercer, tu y pense presque tous les jours. Et là, du jour au lendemain, on t'apprend que l'on va devoir t'enlever cette passion. Que t'auras beau hurler et crier que ça changerais rien. On t'impose un choix. Soit t'y passe tout entier, soit tu laisse ta vie derrière toi mais tu continue d'avancer.

-Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre... Répondit le blond, perplexe. On t'as imposé une sorte de choix ?

-C'est ça, repris JR d'une voix posée. Soit je continue encore le basket pendant trois mois et ne peut plus marcher, soit je joue encore pendant deux petites semaines et plus jamais après mon opération.

-Vu comme t'aime le basket... Tu ne vas plus marcher n'est-ce pas ?

-Parfaitement, répondit JR, d'une voix résolue et sans appel.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, JB reprend la parole :

-J'aime le basket. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais choisi cette option. Ne plus marcher est... Effrayant. Je pense que c'est beau, de sacrifier sa mobilité pour sa passion.

Surpris, le brun ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Merci... Je suppose, dit-il finalement.

-On rejoue ? Lance l'autre, débordant d'énergie.

-Comme tu veux, réponds JR, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger.

* * *

-Monte, dit le blond d'une voix sans appel.

-Non.

-Si.

-J'ai pas envie. Ramène moi chez moi.

-Bordel HimChan, je t'ai dit de monter alors tu monte !

-J'ai pas envie d'aller chez toi ! Hurla le brun.

La colère faisait rage dans le regard des deux jeunes homme.

DaeHyun fulminait. On avait faillit lui ôter son précieux atout, sa précieuse arme !

-Tu viens de te faire agresser merde !

-Justement, c'est pour ça que je veux rentrer chez moi !

Après que le blond ait chassé son agresseur, HimChan avait mit quelques minutes avant de se remettre du choc.

-Viens. J'ai pas envie de continuer à m'engueuler avec toi plus longtemps, soupir le blond en empoignant le bras du brun.

-Lâche-moi, siffla ce dernier.

L'autre l'ignora et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble délabré devant lui.

-Lâche-moi ! Cria le brun.

Faisant la sourde oreille, l'autre le tira dans l'ascenseur. Comprenant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, le prince s'adossa à la paroi, boudeur. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'étage souhaité et DaeHyun reprit le poignet du brun. Celui-ci se dégagea :

-C'est bon. Siffla-t-il.

Un rictus moqueur flotta durant un court instant sur les lèvres du blond pour finalement s'évanouir. Ils se stoppèrent devant une grande porte d'entrée. DaeHyun ouvrit la porte, se tourna vers HimChan et lui sourit :

-Bienvenue chez moi.

* * *

Il était aux alentours de deux heures du matin lorsque Bang rentra. Son premier réflexe fut de monter voir son frère. Il avait ouvert silencieusement la porte, puis avait laissé ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il avait ensuite chercher à apercevoir la silhouette du brun, enroulé dans ses couvertures. Mais rien. Le rouge s'était alors approché et avait tâté le lit de ses mains.

Mais il dû vite se rendre à l'évidence : HimCHan n'était pas là.

Inquiet, YongGuk décida d'attendre tout de même un peu. Peut-être que son frère avait fait un cauchemar et était sorti prendre l'air.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, la patience de bang arriva à ses limites. Il se leva donc et décida de faire un tour au parc.

Là-bas, personne, à part deux garons qui jouaient au basket.

YongGuk bouillonnait. Et si HimChan s'était fait agresser ? Et s'il était tombé sur un membre des Black Cobra ?

Les yeux dans le vide, assis sur un banc, le rouge composa le numéro de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'une voix endormie :

-Bang... Qu'est-ce que tu veux à deux heures du matin ?

-Désolé de te déranger mais c'est important. Est-ce que t'as l'adresse de Jung DaeHyun sous la main ?

-Bien sûr. Trente secondes.

YongGuk soupira de soulagement.

-Merci RM. Merci.

Il en était presque convaincu. Son frère était avec Jung DaeHyun.

* * *

-Tiens, met ça. Lança le blond en balançant un tee-shirt et un short à HimChan.

Ce dernier grogna et partit se changer.

De son côté, DaeHyun repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il aurait du faire plus attention, beaucoup de personnes veulent la peau d'HimChan. En même temps, étant le frère de Bang, sa vie à de quoi être convoitée. Dorénavant, il le ferait suivre. Non, il le suivrait lui-même. Le brun mettrait sûrement ça sur le compte du pari.

Le pari... Il l'avait presque oublié ces derniers jours. Sa fierté le poussait à le continuer mais sa raison lui soufflait de le laisser de côté pour le moment.

Le blond fut sorti de ses pensées par HimChan qui revenait en bougonnant.

Il ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris que t'avais pas envie d'être ici, lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda finalement DaeHyun.

-Non. Affirma le prince.

Mais juste à ce moment son ventre émit un bruit, prouvant le contraire au blond.

Ce dernier ne retint pas son éclat de rire et demanda à HimChan de le suivre dans la cuisine.

Là, il l'assit sur une chaise et lui intima de ne pas bouger.

Il se mit alors à chercher activement de quoi manger tandis que le prince le regardait en soupirant.

-C'est bon, c'est pas comme si j'allais te faire du mal non plus, plaisanta le blond.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre grogna. Encore.

Son agression encore trop récente occupait toutes ses pensées.

Ils s'assirent à table, un bol de nouilles devant eux. HimChan mangea rapidement pour finalement en redemander, mettant sa fierté de côté.

Il faut dire que la cuisine de DaeHyun est loin d'être affreuse. Ils allèrent se coucher, exténués. Dans un élan de compassion, le blond laissa son lit au prince et dormit sur un matelas.

Contrairement au brun qui dormait déjà profondément, il mit plus de temps avant de s'endormir. En effet, son esprit était trop agité pour lui permettre de sombrer.

Si Nightmare était au lycée, avait-il toujours besoin de surveiller HimChan ? Et que faire du pari ?

Après avoir poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme, le blond se laissa rattraper par Morphée.

Il fut réveillé une petite heure plus tard par la sonnette. Maugréant dans sa barbe, DaeHyun se demanda qui pouvait être assez stupide pour déranger les gens vers quatre heures du matin. A côté de lui, HimChan s'était aussi réveillé et, par réflexe, s'était dirigé vers la porte d'entrée. Le blond le suivit.

Il ouvrit la porte et n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le poing en direction de son visage que déjà sa joue le brûlait. Il tomba à terre sous la force de l'impact. Le blond se releva, prêt à insulter copieusement son agresseur, mais se stoppa brusquement.

HimChan avait couru dans les bras de celui qui l'avait frappé.

Parce-que c'était son frère.

Bang était chez lui.

Mais pour le moment, ce qui dérangeait le plus le blond n'était pas la présence du rouge non, loin de là. C'était ce sentiment indescriptible qui le rongeait depuis Bang avait rendu son étreinte à HimChan.

 _De la jalousie ? Impossible._


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour bonjour! Me voilà de retour!

Je tiens juste à préciser que je m'excuse pour les fautes possibles dans ce chapitre : nuit blanche oblige, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me relire.

Par contre! Pas de troisième chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand il arrivera, désolée pour ça.

Et! Je repars deux semaines mardi. Eh wue.

Bonne lecture :*

* * *

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Demanda le rouge, le voix vibrante de colère.

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que les frères marchaient mais Bang ne s'était toujours pas calmé.

-C'est une longue histoire, lui répondit HimChan dans une murmure.

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps.

Alors le brun lui conta son agression et tout ce qui avait suivit. A la fin du récit de son frère, Bang avait yeux brillant de rage.

On avait osé levé la main sur son petit frère. Il allait retrouver l'auteur de cette faute et allait le lui faire payer cher, très cher. Ça le dérangeait de penser ça, mais si cet imbécile d blond n'avait pas été là...

-Je t'interdis de le revoir. Lança-t-il.

-Pardon ? Demanda son cadet, la voix pleine d'incompréhension.

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Je t'interdis de revoir Jung DaeHyun. Répéta le rouge, cependant d'une voix plus sèche que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

HimChan se figea. C'était la première fois que son frère lui parlait sur ce ton, et même, la première fois que son frère lui _interdisait_ quelque chose.

-De toute manière, il n'est rien pour moi. Siffla-t-il.

-Parfait alors, répondit Bang, d'une voix plus douce cette fois.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux et que le brun alla terminer sa nuit.

Bang resta au salon, juste le temps d'appeler un de ses subordonné et de lui demander de faire suivre Jung DaeHyun.

Dans sa chambre, le prince n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le fait que son frère lui interdise quelque chose le perturbait. Mais cette chose étant un certain blond trop désagréable et pénible pour être supportable, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Alors pourquoi, quand il avait assuré au rouge que DaeHyun ne représentait rien pour lui il avait eu ce malaise qui s'était installé en lui, comme s'il mentait, et ce pincement au cœur ?

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Jackson l'avait littéralement abandonné. Depuis que son frère, Zelo, était réapparu dans sa vie, Mark n'avait plu eu aucune importance.

De rage, le jeun roux laissa son poing s'écraser contre le mur, qui se fissura.

Sa main se mit a saigner abondamment, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Le noir lui manquait. Affreusement. Le vide qui s'était installé dans son esprit n'était pas prêt de s'en aller.

Cette journée avait été éprouvante pour Mark. Il avait prévu avec Jackson d'aller en ville, juste comme ça. Deux minutes avant l'heur dite, il avait reçu un message du noir :

« _Désolé, finalement je passe du temps avec Zelo. Tu m'en veux pas hein ? On se fera ça une prochaine fois._ »

Troisième fois. C'était la troisième fois que ça arrivait. Et comme à chaque fois, Mark avait répondu « _Ne t'en fais pas, passe une belle journée_ ».

La solitude le rongeait. Il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Et il n'avait personne. C'est comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours été seul. Mark avait parcouru sa liste de contact, pour appeler quelqu'un. Mais il n'avait trouvé personne. Parmi ses quarante contacts, personne ne lui avait semblé assez proche.

Il n'y avait que Jackson. Il y avait toujours eu seulement Jackson. Son centre gravitationnel. Sa vie. Jackson. Tout tournait autour de Jackson. Avant, c'était Mark et Jackson. Maintenant c'est Mark. Et Zelo et Jackson. Et ça fait un mal de chien.

Le roux se laissa glisser contre le mur fissuré et, replié sur lui-même, il laissa ses larles sourdes s'échapper.

Il était pathétique. Pathétique et seul.

En plus, il n'était même pas jaloux. Zelo était le frère de Jackson, ce frère qu'il croyait mort, ce frère qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Il était donc légitime qu'ils passent leurs temps ensembles, non ?

Il n'aurait jamais dû forcer le noir à le suivre dans ce stupide café.

Soudain, une idée s'incrusta dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Si quelqu'un d'assez haut placé apprend qu'un Black Cobra et un Green Lion se fréquentent, quelles en sont les conséquences ? L'exemple de BamBam et Suga et trop extraordinaire pour se baser dessus.

Et si quelqu'un les dénonçait ? Étaient-ils forcés de ne plus se voir ?

Cette solution était plus qu'intéressante...

* * *

Comme à son habitude, BaekHo observait les passants qui se pressaient dans la rue. Du haut de son balcon, le blond inventait une histoire à chacun. L'un devenait pompier, l'autre mourrait aujourd'hui. Un tel serait médecin, un autre chauffeur de bus. Bref, le jeune homme essayait de pimenter son ennuyeuse routine comme il le pouvait.

Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais au bout d'une demi-heure à observer le visage de chacun, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : il attendait quelqu'un. Il espérait que ce quelqu'un marche sur ce trottoir, traverse cette route. Comme la fois où il l'avait vu dans la rue d'en face.

Oui, lui, BaekHo, membre des Green Lion, espérait voir Moon JongUp.

D'accord, il s'attachait rapidement. Une silhouette attira son attention. Pas de doutes ! C'était bien lui. Le blond descendit rapidement dans la rue et courut après le brun.

Ce dernier se retourna, le vit, mais continua sa route en accélérant.

Déboussolé, BaekHo ne savait pas quoi faire. En dépit d'avoir le temps de réfléchir correctement, il continua sa course et arriva à hauteur du brun. Contre toutes attentes, JongUp lui agrippa le poignet et l'attira dans une ruelle adjacente.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le blond, le ton légèrement inquiet.

L'autre évitait son regard.

-Fous-moi la paix, cracha-t-il finalement.

BaekHo se figea. Il avait mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu...Quoi ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille. D'accord, j'ai été cool avec toi pendant un certain temps mais maintenant c'est bon.

N'avait-il pas cru qu'il y aurait pu avoir un semblant de relation entre eux deux ? N'avait-il pas ensuite voulu penser à une possible amitié ? N'avaient-ils pas passé une journée magnifique ensemble ? Le blond se trouvait dégoûtant. Croire à toutes ces choses, alors que l'autre en face se foutait de vous dans votre dos, c'est pathétique. S'attacher à une ordure de ce type encore plus.

-Très bien. Répondit BaekHo d'une voix sèche et totalement dénuée d'émotions.

Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il crut un instant apercevoir l'autre tressaillir.

Il passa outre ce détail et sorti de la ruelle à grands pas. Il se rendit chez lui, la tête basse et les poings serrés. Il avait cru s'être fait une ami. Mais en fin de compte, rien. Il avait donné de sa gentillesse et de son temps, si rares et précieux, à un parfait connard.

Au fond de lui, BaekHo le sentait. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ou peut-être voulait-il simplement y croire. Mais le regard du brun lui avait semblé si... Apeuré ?

Non. Il ne devait pas se faire des idées. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais du dégoût. L'être pathétique qu'il était devait sûrement être connu pour sa naïveté maintenant.

* * *

-Tu viens ? On y va. Laça un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, presque blanc, depuis le canapé sur lequel il était couché.

-Où ça ? Lui répondit son frère.

-À la boulangerie, dit-il sur un ton évident, comme si son cadet était stupide.

-On y était déjà ce matin.

-N'importe quoi...

Le plus jeune soupira. Il avait l'impression de vivre la même scène chaque heure. C'était un peu ça, en fait.

-J'ai encore oublié, hein ? Demanda l'aîné d'une voix douce.

RapMonster secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, hyung. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Chaque jour, c'était la même chose.

Il y avait même quelques matins où le jeune homme oubliait qui était son frère, oubliait qui il était. On a beau dire que chaque moment d'une vie comme celle-ci est éprouvant, ceux-ci sont les pires/

Une larme roula sur la jour du pus vieux.

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé d'oublier.

Et RapMonster, comme à chaque fois, lui assura que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Évidemment que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Était-ce vraiment la faute de quelqu'un ? Si le blanc devait trouver un coupable, il dirait le camion qui a renversé son frère. Ou alors lui, pour avoir traversé au feu rouge.

Encore aujourd'hui, les remords le rongeaient.

-J'en ai marre d'oublier, RM. J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de me demander si j'ai déjà fait ce que je suis en train de faire, et même quelque fois qui tu es et qui je suis.

RapMonster l'écoutais, sans rien dire.

-Je suis sûr que je t'ai déjà dit tout ça, en plus.

Évidemment. Mais le blanc ne répondit rien.

-Les souvenirs me manquent. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai mangé ce matin, je ne me rappelle plus ce que je suis censé faire après. Et ça me tue, bordel, ça me tue. Je voudrais faire comme les autres, je voudrais avoir des souvenirs, je voudrais...

-Chut, l'interrompis son cadet. Ne dis plus rien. On va s'en sortir hein ? Les médecins disent que c'est en voie de guérison Ne t'en fais pas.

RapMonster était prêt à tout pour rassurer son aîné, quitte à lui mentir.

-Non, RM, non. Ils n'ont pas dit ça. Je m'en souviens. Ils ont fit qu'un jour je me réveillerai et que j'aurai tout oublié. Et que le lendemain, ça recommencera. Je le sais, je m'en souviens.

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune baissa la tête.

-Pardon.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Si. Si je n'avais pas traversé, que j'avais attendu le feu vert, ce camion n'aurait pas foncé sur moi, tu n'aurais pas été obligé de me pousser, tu n'au...

-Stop . Ça suffit. On arrête de se plaindre. On ne peut pas modifier le passé, ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur un événement déjà produit. Et de toute manière..., le jeune home marqua une pause. De toute manière, j'ai oublié comment j'ai commencé à oublier.

RapMonster se figea. Un jour, ce sera son tour . Un jour, son frère ne se souviendras pas de lui.

* * *

-HimChan !

Non. Il ne devait pas se retourner, il n'avait pas le droit, son frère le lui avait interdit.

Alors que DaeHyun continuait à appeler vainement le prince, ce dernier accéléra le pas. Le blond soupira. Depuis ce matin, le brun l'évitait.

D'habitude, il soupirait juste mais ne disait rien quand il le suivait.

S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Sûrement.

Une idée. Il lui fallait vite un plan pour obliger HimChan à e rapprocher de lui.

D'après ses calculs, il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois et deux semaine pour gagner le pari qu'il avait décidé de continuer.

Les yeux de DaeHyun se posèrent alors sur le tableau d'affichage du lycée, et une annonce attira son attention :

« Grand feu d'artifice, venez nombreux ! »

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du blond : c'était l'occasion rêvée pour fasciner le brun.

La date indiquée étant après-demain, il avait besoin de convaincre HimChan rapidement.

* * *

Le jeune homme dansait, il dansait à en perdre haleine. Pourtant, il avait beau enchaîner mouvements sur mouvements, cette douleur au creux de la poitrine ne le quittait pas. Depuis quand avait-il cette impression de vide ? Ah oui. Depuis qu'il avait dit a un certain blond toutes ces choses.

Mais il avait été obligé. C'était pour le protéger.

La scène avec DaeHyun au café, la photo, tout ça lui tournait en tête depuis plusieurs jours. Il devait faire quelque chose. Le brun ne voulait pas que BaekHo soit en danger par sa faute. Qui sait ce dont Nightmare et DaeHyun étaient capables...

Mais, malgré toutes ces bonnes raisons, le brun n'arrivait pas à se convaincre. Il regrettait de lui avoir dit toutes ces choses, de l'avoir rabaissé au rang d'imbécile crédule.

D'un coup, il stoppa tout mouvements. Il s'agenouilla sur le parquet luisant de la salle de danse, la tête entre les mains.

Une journée. Il avait passé une putain de journée avec BaekHo. Et pourtant, le blond faisait déjà partie intégrante de sa vie. Il avait beau avoir une dizaine d'arguments défavorables à son encontre, le jeune homme revenait encore et toujours dans ses pensées.

Pendant une petite journée, il avait cru en leur relation, il avait cru qu'ils pourraient mettre leurs rancœurs de côté et, pourquoi pas, se soutenir mutuellement. Et il savait que BaekHo avait cru en lui. Et qu'il avait gâché sa confiance, si précieuse. JongUp se sentait misérable, il était plus bas que terre d'avoir infligé toutes ces entailles intérieures au blond. Un être si gentil et honnête ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi. Et pourtant, le brun l'avait piétiné sans vergogne.

Une larme rebelle roula sur sa joue, et ses remords s'intensifièrent.

Au fond, il était sûrement comme son père. Un enfoiré de première.

* * *

Le téléphone du blond sonna, et une expression de surprise s'afficha sur son visage.

-Mark?Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, DaeHyun, c'est moi. Comment vas-tu ? Lui répondit le roux, la voix tremblante.

-Je vais bien, merci. Assura le blond. Mais et toi ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui, continua le roux d'une voix faible.

Non, rien n'allait. Il était en train de dénoncer son meilleur ami bordel.

Il le fallait. Pour le bien de leur relation, il le fallait.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelle ? Questionna DaeHyun, curieux.

-Je... As-tu entendu parle du passé de Jackson ?

-Bien sûr.

-En fait, il a retrouvé son frère.

-Mais c'est génial ! S'écria DaeHyun avec une joie sincère.

-Oui. Sauf que..., Mark hésita un instant. IL prit une grande inspiration, et continua., C'est une membre des Green Lion.

À l'autre bout du fil, seule la respiration du blond se faisait entendre. Le roux devinait sans peine sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux fermés, comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait le nom du gang adverse en sa présence.

Finalement, au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, DaeHyun s'exprima :

-Qui ?

-Zelo. Répondit Mark, sans hésiter.

-Oh, lança l'autre.

Une rictus invisible au roux apparut sur son visage. Zelo hein ?

-Merci de me l'avoir dit, Mark.

Mais le roux avait déjà raccroché.

Sa tête s'était adossée contre le mur et son corps s'était alourdi sous le poids du sentiment de traîtrise qui l'habitait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut une message de Jackson.

 _« Hey. Ecoute Mark. Je suis tellement désolé. Je me rend compte que je n'ai passé du temps qu'avec Zelo et qu je t'ai complètement mis de côté. Je m'en veux tellement. Peut-être que des excuses ne suffiront pas, mais sache que je tiens à toi. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, si tu décide de me tourner le dos. Encore désolé. »_

Un hurlement sorti de la bouche du roux. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Les remords l'étouffaient, la culpabilité l'assaillait.

S'il avait su, il n'aurait rien dit. Au lieu de sauver sa relation avec Jackson, il venait de l'enfoncer profond, très profond. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Une main sur la poitrine, essayant tant bien que mal de comprimé le mal qui le rongeait, Mark lâcha encore un cri.

Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable.

Il avait mis le bonheur de Jackson et Jackson lui-même en danger. Bordel.

* * *

DaeHyun soupira. Il était assis sur un banc, dans la cour du lycée, et observait les activités de chacun. Plus précisément, il cherchait quelqu'un.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée.

La personne convoitée était en fait déjà assise derrière son bureau. DaeHyun la vit lorsqu'il monta en cours. Il soupira.

Le professeur entra et commença son cours :

-Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez, vous allez vous mettre par groupes de trois pour l'exposé. J'ai ici la liste des personnes que je veux voir ensembles, dit le petit homme, déclenchant une vague de soupir générale dans la salle.

HimChan dut se faire violence pour ne pas croiser ses doigts. Avec sa poisse habituelle, il avait peur d'avec qui il allait se retrouver.

Le professeur sortit une feuille de papier et énuméra les noms inscrits dessus. Le brun tendit l'oreille lorsque son nom sortit de la bouche de l'enseignant.

-Kim HimChan, Cha LeeHyun...

Le prince retint un soupir de soulagement. Jusque là, rien de bien grave.

-... JungDaeHyun.

Le soupir à fendre l'âme qu'HimChan ne tenta pas de réprimer fit naître un rictus de satisfaction sur les lèvres du blond.

Il jubilait. La voilà sa solution ! Cet exposé était le prétexte idéal ! Pour un pu et il aurait presque remercier l'homme petit et grassouillet qui lui servait de professeur...

* * *

Suga observait la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Les maisons et les appartements semblaient vides, inanimés. Les rues étaient quasiment désertes mais le jeune homme devinait facilement les bureaux administratifs blindés. Un courant d'air froid passa, le faisant légèrement frissonner.

Un bruit de porte retentit derrière le brun.

C'était lui.

BamBam s'approcha de Suga et s'adossa à la rambarde de sécurité qui entourait le toit, sans un mot. Ce dernier le regarda, attentif. Le pas du blond lui semblait moins léger que d'habitude. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, puis la voix de BamBam se fit entendre par dessus le souffle de la brise.

-Je... J'ai reçu un message.

Le brun le regardait du coin de l'œil, curieux.

-Mais pas de n'importe qui. Nightmare...

Imperceptiblement, Suga se crispa. Alors comme ça, l'homme le plus puissant du pays, si ce n'est plus, était en contact avec les membres principaux de Black Cobra.

-Et... ? L'encouragea-t-il a continuer.

Au lieu de s'empêtrer dans d'inutiles explications, l'autre lui tendit son téléphone et lui fit lire la conversation avec N. .

Seule raisonnaient les respirations des jeunes hommes. Plus Suga avançait dans sa lecture, plus il se figeait.

Son visage passait d'une émotion à l'autre, jamais définitivement.

Inquiet, BamBam regardait son presque frère.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Lui répondit le brun d'une voix blanche.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je pense... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous éloignions un petit moment.

* * *

HimChan n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demie qu'il était à la biblihotèque avec ses deux camarades, mais aucun des deux ne faisait quoi que ce soit pout l'aider à avancer dans leur exposé.

Entre l'un qui dormait et l'autre qui passait sa vie sur son téléphone, le brun se savait pas lequel des deux était le pire.

-Bon. Vous allez m'aider ?

Il reçut de vagues grognements en réponse.

Il soupira.

-Sinon, vous vous débrouillerez tout seuls.

Les deux autres relevèrent la tête en même temps :

-Non.

Il aurait du faire ça plus tôt.

Plusieurs « chut ! » retentirent à leur égard, mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas. La menace d'un travail à réaliser seul était plus importante.

-Alors aidez moi.

En soupirant, LeeHyun alla chercher quelques livres qui pourraient les aider.

DaeHyun resta quant à lui fidèle à sa flemmardise et, la tête sur ses bras croisés, s'apprêta à se rendormir. Mais HimChan lui mit une tape relativement violente sur la tête.

-Aïe !

-La ferme.

Le blond soupira. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, c'étaient les seuls mots que le brun avait daigné lui accorder.

-Au fait HimChan...

-La ferme.

-Je voulais juste te parler d'un truc...

-La ferme.

En désespoir de cause, DaeHyun se lança dans un mensonge.

-C'est en rapport avec l'exposé !

Un semblant d'intérêt sembla briller dans le regard du brun. Il releva la tête.

-Quoi ?

DaeHyun ne se fit pas prier pour se répéter :

-Il y a un truc à l'extérieur de la ville. Une exposition je crois. C'est en rapport avec l'exposé. Je t'y emmènerai, tu verras tu pourras faire des photos et on aura des points bonus.

HimChan était partagé. D'un côté, la promesse faite à son frère, de l'autre, l'intéressante proposition du blond.

Il pourra toujours dire à son hyung que s'était pour l'exposé. Et puis, s'il parle le moins possible avec le blond, il ne rompra pas sa promesse.

-C'est d'accord. Dit-il finalement.

Un éclat indescriptible luit dans les yeux de DaeHyun. Il avait réussi.

De son côté, le brun regrettait déjà.

Il allait devoir tout faire pour que son frère n'apprenne rien...

* * *

Voilà voilà! Merci d'avoir lu!

Ah! Je me suis rendu compte que les lignes de séparation Word ne passait pas sur le site alors j'ai mis à jour les chapitres précédents, histoire d'optimiser la présentation.

See You Maybe For The Next


	10. Chapter 10

Le vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre fouettait le visage d'HimChan et faisait s'envoler ses cheveux _._ Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que les deux jeunes hommes roulaient en direction de "l'endroit" que DaeHyun tenait absolument à montrer au brun.  
-On arrive bientôt ? Demanda ce dernier.  
-On y est, lui répondit l'autre en se garant sur un parking quelconque.  
Les jambes engourdis, le brun sortir du véhicule et se dirigea hors du parking. Il entendait les pas rapides de DaeHyun derrière lui et sentait sa respiration haletante.  
-Fatigué ? Lui demanda-t-il, curieux.  
-Oui. Arrête de ne pas m'attendre, ça m'oblige à courir. Et depuis quand tu te souci de moi ?  
Pour route réponse, HimChan se rembrunit et accéléra le pas.  
Il entendit à peine le rire sarcastique de l'autre.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent au bord d'un lac. Une pente couverte d'herbe longeait l'étendue d'eau et menait à la rive. Le blond fit signe au prince de s'y asseoir. Ils s'installèrent donc, l'un à côté de l'autre, à distance respectable, et attendirent.  
Alors que DaeHyun se penchait en arrière et prenait appui sur ses coudes, le brun lui demanda :  
-Alors ?  
-Alors quoi ? Répondit-il.  
-Alors ce que tu voulais me montrer ?  
Un sourire fendit le visage du blond. Il fit mine de regarder une montre inexistante, et lança à son vis-à-vis :  
-Cinq minutes.  
Et, cinq minutes plus tard, une explosion retentit.  
Ne s'y attendent pas, HimChan sursauta violemment, déclenchant un fou rire chez l'autre.  
-C'était quoi ?! Demanda-t-il, une note de panique dans la voix.  
-Regarde, lui souffla seulement DaeHyun.  
Et HimChan regarda.  
Il leva ses yeux vers le ciel déjà noir, et une explosion se fit entendre à nouveau. Une fraction de seconde après, une pluie de particules bleues, rouges et dorées tomba sur les spectateurs, installés eux aussi sur la berge.  
Le souffle coupé, le brun fixait le voile noir de la nuit dans l'attente fébrile d'un nouvel artifice.  
Une explosion. Une pluie. Verte et blanche cette-fois-ci.  
Les morceaux de feu qui venait d'exploser voltigeaient, s'envolaient, s'animaient comme si on leur avait insufflé la vie.  
C'était la première fois de sa vie que le brun voyait ce spectacle. Émerveillé, il en oublia même avec qui il se trouvait et s'autorisa un sourire éclatant.  
Il revit cependant rapidement à la réalité quand la voix du blond, dénuée de toute moquerie, se fit entendre par-dessus les bruits incessants d'explosions.  
-Regarde ! Dit-il, pointant du doigt l'eau.  
À nouveau, HimChan regarda.  
Le lac brillait de mille feux, reflétant le ciel à la perfection. La surface de l'eau scintillait, à l'instar des deux d'artifices dans le ciel.  
HimChan se serait presque maudit d'être passé à côté d'un spectacle si éblouissant.  
Un sentiment inconnu et indescriptible se glissa en lui quand il se dit que le blond avait regardé le lac dès le départ.  
DaeHyun était comme ça, en fait. Il voyait juste le monde à partie d'un autre angle.  
Inexplicablement, un léger sourire étira les lèvres du prince.  
Le blond était juste différent.

* * *

La tête tournée vers le ciel, JR s'étonnait de penser pour la première fois de sa vie autrement qu'avec le basket. À chaque nouvelle explosion, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter à coup d'œil à son voisin de droite et d'observer ses réactions. Ce dernier préférait largement les artifices dorés aux autres.  
Le sourire au coin des lèvres, le brun ne regrettait pas d'être venu. D'accord, il avait hésité au début. Quand JB lui avait proposé de l'accompagner voir des feux d'artifices, il s'était figé, s'était rappelé qu'il faisait souvent ça avant, avait hésité, très longuement hésité, et avait finalement accepté.  
Le spectacle terminé, JR ne regrettait pas.  
-Merci d'être venu, lui sourit le blond.  
-Merci de m'avoir demandé de venir, répondit l'autre.  
Il s'était rappelé ce que s'était d'oublier.  
Alors que les deux jeunes gens parlaient de tout et de rien, assis sur la berge à contempler la surface scintillante de l'eau, une silhouette attira l'attention de JR. Il se stoppa dans sa phrase, attirant l'attention de JB.  
-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna ce dernier, inquiet.  
L'autre ne lui répondit pas.  
Oui, c'était bien lui. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais que faisait Jung DaeHyun avec Kim HimChan ici ?  
-Oh, un membre des Black Cobra.  
JR sursauta violemment. C'était le blond qui avait prononcé cette phrase.  
-Qu... Quoi ?!  
Pour toute réponse l'autre lui adressa un sourire en coin, se leva et parti.  
Comment était-ce possible ?  
Comment JB, le garçon le plus banal qu'il connaisse, puisse être au courant de l'existence de son gang ? Et encore pire, connaître le visage de DaeHyun?!

* * *

Ravi, RapMonster se promenait dans la rue, l'air de rien, son frère sur les talons.  
-Alors, c'était comment ?  
-C'était... Magique.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, le plus vieux marchait derrière son frère, une glace vanille-violette en main, qu'il mangeait régulièrement.  
Il ne vit pas son cadet s'arrêter et failli le percuter.  
-RM, fais att... RapMon?  
Ce dernier regardait fixement un point au loin. Suivant le regard de son frère, il réussit à identifier deux jeunes garçons qui marchaient côte à côte tout en laissant une distance respectable entre eux. L'un était brun et l'autre blond.  
Sans faire attention à son aîné qui le regardait perplexe, RapMonster empoigna fébrilement son téléphone et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami qu'il connaissait par cœur.  
Ce dernier lui répondit d'une voix pâteuse.  
-Allô ?  
-Bang. Où est ton frère ?  
Ce mot fit effet d'un électrochoc sur YongGuk.  
-Him'? Il a dit qu'il avait un truc à faire... Un exposé je crois.  
Aucune réponse à l'autre bout du fil.  
-Pourquoi ? Enchaîna le rouge.  
-Alors comment se fait-il qu'il soit devant moi avec Jung DaeHyun ?

Sans un mot, Bang raccrocha et RapMonter sut qu'il devait le laisser tranquille. Il se tourna vers son frère qui s'était planté devant un poteau, les yeux vissés sur une affiche qui annonçait le feu d'artifice qu'ils venaient de voir.  
-Hyung ? Lança le blanc.  
-Viens voir RM.  
Un air interrogateur sur le visage, RapMonster s'approcha de son frère.  
-Oui ?  
L'autre pointa l'affiche du doigt.  
-Ce serait bien qu'on y aille.

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur l'eau en mouvement, Suga réfléchissait.  
Tous les ans avait lieu ce feu d'artifice. Et tous les ans il y allait avec BamBam.  
Sauf cette année.  
La peine lui enserra le cœur quand il se remémora cette journée.  
/Flashback\  
-Je pense... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous éloignions un petit moment.  
Il en coûtait énormément au brun de dire ça. Sa voix tremblait et ses yeux étaient fixés dans le vide.  
BamBam réprima un soubresaut. Il se devait d'être fort. Il s'était préparé à toute éventualité, dont celle-ci. Même si c'était une des pires. La pire.  
Au prix d'un effort immense, il hocha la tête. Ses larmes menaçaient de couler, mais il les garda fièrement prisonnières de ses yeux.  
Il regarda Suga et remarqua son dos courbé, ses mains tremblantes, ses lèvres frêles, ses yeux vides. Et l'unique larme qui coulait. La seule qui avait réussie à s'échapper.  
Comme pour y faire écho, une des larmes de BamBam se libéra elle aussi.  
Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. BamBam pris finalement la parole. Sa voix brisée fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Suga et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas annuler la décision prise plus tôt.  
-Ce sera dire.  
-Oui, répondit le brun.  
La cloche sonna, comme pour signifier l'abaissement de cette épée de Damoclès sur eux, comme pour leur prouver que tout à une fin.  
Ils s'étreignirent, juste une dernière fois avant quelques temps. Une dernière fois avant longtemps.  
/End Flashback \  
Suga avait l'impression que quelqu'un n'était invité dans son corps et avait piétiné sans vergogne son organe vital. Jamais, jamais il n'avait ressenti si grande douleur. À part peut-être ce jour où ses parents avaient disparus. C'était bientôt d'ailleurs.  
Un long soupir accompagné de larmes fit écho aux pensées no _ires du brun._  
 _" Pour rien au monde je ne le lâcherait à nouveau, quitte à enclencher une seconde baston. Je m'en fiche, il m'est_ _trop précieux."_  
Tu parles.  
Bien sûr qu'il ne le lâcherais pour rien au monde. Mais Nightmare était une menace beaucoup trop grande, beaucoup trop oppressante pour ne pas être prise en compte.  
Mais Suga voulait BamBam.  
Et il allait le retrouver. Coûte que coûte.

* * *

Encore plongé dans l'euphorie du feu d'artifice, HimChan ne vit pas immédiatement la silhouette imposante de son frère qui était postée devant la porte, les bras croisés.  
Tout son enthousiasme retomba d'un coup quand il l'aperçu et que la promesse lui revint en mémoire.  
Les yeux remplis de colère, les lèvres de pincées et les cheveux et batailles, Bang lui pointa d'un coup sec le canapé.  
Intimidé, le brun s'y assit timidement.  
-Écoute Bang, en fait je...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?  
On sentait sans peine la tension qui parsemait la voix de Bang. Il se retenait à grand-peine pour ne pas hurler sa rage. Seul le fait que ce soit HimChan parvenait à le contenir.  
-Il m'a piégé !  
-Je ne connais personne qui revient d'un piège le sourire aux lèvres !  
Le rouge avait de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser : il avait hurlé ses quatre derniers mots.  
Un frisson courut le long du dos du brun.  
-Il m'a dit qu'il t'emmènerai à un exposition, pour un exposé qu'on a a faire ensemble. Mais il m'a emmené au feu d'artifice ! C'était la première fois que j'en voyais, j'étais forcément émerveillé !  
-Tu le savais, siffla Bang. Tu connais Jung DaeHyun, mieux que moi. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance. Tu m'a même promis ! Tu m'a promis que tu le reverrai plus bordel ! Mais non, toi tu montes dans sa bagnole, sans te poser plus de questions que ça ! Sa stupidité déteint sur toi ?!  
-Je ne te le permets pas !  
Les deux frères se figèrent. HimChan plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Les mots lui avait échappé. Il venait de défendre Jung DaeHyun.  
-Pardon ?  
La voix sèche et froide de son frère lui fit encore plus peur que sa colère.  
-Je... Je ne suis pas influencé par lui!  
-Tu me déçois, Kim HimChan.  
Le brun se crispa. Bang ne l'appelait jamais comme ça. Jamais.  
-Je...  
-Monte.  
-Hyung...  
-Monte !  
Et HimChan monta dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux.  
Bon sang, il venait de perdre la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux. Son frère merde!  
Mais Bang lui pardonnerait-il un jour ? Le prince savait que rien n'était plus important que la confiance aux yeux de son aîné.  
Les larmes dévalèrent les joues d'HimChan et il se recroquevilla par terre, contre son radiateur.  
Il entama des mouvements de balanciers, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer sa douleur.  
Mais rien à faire.  
Le vide qui s'était installé ne voulait pas le quitter.  
-Hyung...

* * *

L'homme faisait jouer son poignard entre ses doigts, le faisant tantôt pivoter sur lui-même ou le rattrapant après un lancer digne d'un professionnel.  
Il le porta finalement à sa bouche et lécha la surface froide du métal qui composait la lame, une lueur de démence dans les yeux.  
-L'heure de la division est venue... Lança-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.  
Il balaya la pièce du regard. Il était seul.  
Mais il avait l'habitude d'être seul n'est-ce-pas ? Le pauvre petit garçon élevé par personne, fils de personne, ami de personne. Un rire sadique franchit ses lèvres, mes ses yeux restèrent ternes.  
Au final, pour la première fois depuis des années, il laissa tomber le masque. Ses fossettes s'affaissèrent, son sourire disparu. Les rides au coin de ses yeux disparurent et son front de rida.  
Il laissa tomber son corps vide sur une chaise à roulettes et de déplaça jusqu'à son bureau. Là, il croisa les bras et enfoui sa tête dans le creux formé par leur enchevêtrement.  
Un frisson le parcourut. Il avait beau être fou, il n'en restait pas moins un être humain, avec ses joies et ses peines, ses peurs et ses envies. Il avait beau trouver son bonheur dans la souffrance des autres, il ne restait pas moins que le petit garçon qui hurlait « Papa ! Maman ! en les voyant disparaître au coin d'une rue, le laissant seul, abandonné.  
Alors il ferma les yeux, épuisé, et une larme, une seule et unique larme roula le long de sa joue et alla s'écraser sur le bois de cerisier du bureau, laissant une tache humide.


	11. Chapter 11

La lumière du jour qui filtrait faiblement à travers les rideaux suffit à réveiller HimChan. Le brun s'étira et posa ses deux pieds sur le sol. Il descendit les marches une à une, avec une lenteur exagérée. La cuisine était vide. Désespérément vide.  
Une pointe de déception naquit dans l'esprit du prince, mais il s'en doutait. Cette routine durait maintenant depuis cinq jours. Cinq jours que son frère et lui ne s'étaient pas vus. Cinq jours que Bang était sortit de la vie du prince.  
Le vide qui oppressait la poitrine d'HimChan était omniprésent. Il n'allait plus au lycée et passait ses journées dans une sorte de brume opaque, coupé du monde.  
Ses pensées n'étaient plus qu'un amas dérangé de sensations et d'envies.  
Le poids des remords ne faisait qu'intensifier ce sentiment de malaise qui l'habitait.  
Les yeux toujours perdus dans le vide, HimChan avait perdu la notion du temps mais avait réappris celle de la solitude.  
Une pomme dans la main, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le canapé du salon, histoire d'anesthésier sa douleur avec un peu de fiction télévisée.  
Technique inutile, mais qui l'empêchait de sombrer pour de bon.  
Mais alors qu'il s'emparait de la télécommande, on sonna.  
Intrigué, il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réagir et de se traîner à pas lents jusqu'à la porte.  
Une idée lui effleura l'esprit.  
Et si c'était Bang ? Et si son frère revenait enfin ?  
Impossible. Il n'aurait pas sonné.  
Même par fierté ?  
Oui.  
Le cœur remplit d'un espoir qu'il savait faux, HimChan s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.  
Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette masculine inconnue attraper violemment ses épaules et d'entendre un rire qu'un sac en toile s'abattit sur lui, puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Tétanisé, le jeune homme était restait figé pendant deux bonnes minutes avant d'avoir pu se calmer.  
Il apaisa sa respiration, une main sur son torse.  
Devant lui venait de se faire enlever un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel non.  
Kim Him Chan.  
Les mains tremblantes, JongUp se saisit de son téléphone et composa fébrilement le code à quatre chiffres qui le protégeait.  
Il devait absolument prévenir quelqu'un.  
Mais qui ? Et, plus important, pourquoi ?  
Après tout, HimChan était le frère de Bang Yong Guk, pas d'un membre des Black Cobra.  
Et puis, tant qu'à faire, il aurait pu l'aider non ?  
Le brun chassa vite cette idée de sa tête. Non, il n'aurait pas pu, et cela pour une multitude de raisons plus complexes les unes que les autres.  
Le regard accroché à l'endroit où HimChan venait de disparaître, emporté de force par ses ravisseurs dans une voiture, JongUp hésitait.  
Devait-il vraiment prévenir quelqu'un ?  
Il parcourut d'un œil distrait sa liste de contact lorsqu'un nom attira son attention.  
"BaekHo".  
Il est un frisson et un plan se mit en place.  
S'il appelait le blond et le prévenait de l'enlèvement du prince, lui pardonnerait-il ?  
Non. Non, bien sur que non. Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable.  
Mais, rien ne coûte d'essayer.  
Perturbé par son dilemme intérieur, JongUp ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était assis sur la chaussée.  
" Qui ne tente rien n'a rien'" n'est ce pas ?  
Décidé, le brun appuya sur la touche "appeler".  
De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la voix douce et chaleureuse du blond ne se fasse entendre.  
-Oui ?  
Un sentiment de nostalgie énorme prit place dans l'esprit de JongUp, si bien qu'il mit du temps à répondre.  
-Ah euh... Oui. BaekHo ? Demanda-t-il.  
Apparemment, le blond ne l'avait pas reconnu et avait supprimé son numéro. Autant jouer la carte de l'ignorance aussi.  
-C'est ça, entendit le brun.  
-Je suis un membre des Black Cobra.  
Il entendit la respiration de l'autre s'accéléra, et put deviner sa mine fermée.  
-Je vous appelle pour vous dire que je viens d'assister à une scène qui risque de vous intéresser. BaekHo mit un certain temps avant de reprendre contenance et de répondre d'un ton froid:  
-Dis toujours.  
-Kim HimChan vient de se faire enlever.  
La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre :  
-Pardon ?! Si ce que tu dis est vrai...  
-Et c'est vrai.  
-Je dois vraiment te croire ? T'es un Black Cobra.  
-Pas faux. Mais c'est à toi de voir, BaekHo.  
-... Putain...  
Un long silence s'installa mais JongUp pouvait entendre BaekHo jurer à tout bout de champ.  
Le cœur battant, le brun dit d'une voix tremblante :  
-Au revoir.  
-Ouais, répondit BaekHo.  
Et, juste avant que le bruit annonçant la fin de la communication retentisse, JongUp ne put s'empêcher un :  
-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. C'était dans notre intérêt. Vraiment. Je tiens à toi, BaekHo. Plus que tu ne l'imagines.  
Le brun soupira.  
Le blond l'avait-il entendu ? Si oui, l'avait-il compris  
Oui, forcément. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui non plus. Et si c'était vraiment le cas, il était sûr que le blond le croirait.  
Après tout, c'était la seule personne auprès de qui JongUp se soit excusé.

* * *

Assis sur une marche d'escaliers, YoungJae plissait les yeux. Le vent frais l'obligeait à relever les pans de son manteau et à remonter son col.  
Un souffle embué lui échappa.  
Autour de lui, des tonnes de gens marchaient, couraient, montaient les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
Le métro et ses souterrains étaient bondés, comme à leur habitude.  
Le jeune homme frissonna et leva les yeux au plafond.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Les gens allaient le prendre pour un mendiant, alors qu'il était juste un jeune en plein recueillement.  
En effet, malgré le monde, les odeurs nauséabondes et les bruits incessants, YoungJae aimait beaucoup le métro.  
Peut-être parce-que quand il était entouré, elle cessait de le poursuivre.  
Un nouveau soupir lui échappa.  
Au final, quoi qu'il fasse, il y avait toujours ce vide. Même entouré du plus grand nombre de personnes possible, elle était toujours la. Ça faisait mal de s'en rendre compte comme ça, abattu dans un métro.  
Elle le poursuivait. Depuis le temps, il aurait du s'habituer à sa présence, non ?  
Sa putain de solitude.  
Jamais personne n'avait été présent pour le jeune homme. Il avait toujours été seul.  
Sa poitrine se compressa et les larmes parlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.  
Il inspira longuement, sans se préoccuper du regard des gens sur lui, qui d'ailleurs l'ignoraient royalement.  
YoungJae mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se calmer, puis il se leva et monta les escaliers.  
Il était comme un fantôme. Le regard des gens passait sur lui sans qu'il le voit, et quand il voulait s'adresser à quelqu'un, il devait s'y prendre à trois fois avant d'être remarqué.  
Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'avait regardé plus longtemps que nécessaire.  
Et cette personne, YoungJae en était tombé secrètement amoureux.  
Leurs yeux s'étaient croisés sur le champ de bataille et ne s'étaient plus lâché. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre se prenne un coup.  
Un rire amer sorti de la gorge sèche du jeune homme. Bien sur, entre tous il fallait que ce soit lui.  
Jung DaeHyun hein ?

* * *

Les doigts de Bang virevoltaient légèrement sur les touches du piano, produisant une agréable mélodie. Assis sur une chaise, Zelo faisait des mouvements de tête au rythme de la musique.  
Enfermé dans son mutisme pour une raison encore inconnue des autres, le leader des Green Lion inquiétait énormément ses membres. En particulier le jeune blond.  
Le téléphone de ce dernier sonna et il s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant Bang seul avec son piano.  
"-Allô ?  
-Zelo, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda une voix grave et inquiétante.  
-C'est exact. Qui êtes-vous ? Répondit le jeune homme la voix légèrement tremblante.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Ricana son interlocuteur, ce qui fit froid dans le dos du blond. Dis-moi Zelo, t'as t'on déjà parlé de Jackson' ?  
-Bien sûr.  
Quelque chose clochait, et Zelo pouvait le sentir rien qu'à l'atmosphère dérangeant que dégageait la voix de son interlocuteur.  
Ce dernier poursuivit :  
-Ne t'avises plus de le revoir.  
Zelo sursauta. Quoi?!  
-Imp...  
Mais avant qu'il ne nie catégoriquement cette idée, l'autre continua.  
\- Sinon, il aura des ennuis. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.  
Puis il coupa la communication.  
Le doute s'empara du jeune blond.  
Bien sur, il venait de deux gangs différents. Mais ce handicap était-il donc aussi important ?  
Et si... Et si son frère avait eu des problèmes? Et s'il n'avait pas voulu lui en parler, pour ne pas l'inquiéter ?  
Oui, mais s'éloigner de Jackson, c'était juste impossible pour le moment.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Zelo sursauta violemment lorsqu'un cri retentit.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il se précipita dans la pièce où il était quelques minutes auparavant.  
-Bang !

* * *

Les yeux dans le vide, Mark attendait patiemment que sa journée se termine. Depuis quelques jours, une certaine routine s'était installée. Il se levait, descendait sur son canapé et s'y asseyait durant toute la journée. Là, il réfléchissait.  
À quoi ? À absolument tout. Mais plus particulièrement à Jackson, et tout ce qu'il aurait ou n'aurait pas dû faire.  
Encore une fois absorbé dans ses réflexions, le roux ne nota pas tout de suite le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Ce ne fut que quand on l'appela qu'il sursauta.  
-Mark !  
Le cœur battant, le jeune homme commença à paniquer. Jackson ! Jackson était la !  
-Mark, tu es là ?  
Il était trop tard pour réfléchir.  
-Au salon, répondit le roux d'une voix tremblante.  
-Hey. Entendit-il quelques instants plus tard.  
Il lança un léger sourire à son ami, qui s'asseya par terre, le dos contre le canapé.  
Le ton faible et le visage fatigué du noir surprirent Mark.  
-Jack'... Tout va bien ?  
Le noir souffla du nez, comme s'il rigolait.  
-Ouais, murmura-t-il.  
-Promis ? Insista le roux.  
Et là, aux pieds de son meilleur ami, Jackson craqua. Il laissa ses larmes s'écraser sur la vieille moquette qui ornait le sol de l'appartement, il laissa son esprit se plaindre, juste un peu.  
Un soupir à fendre l'âme lui échappa.  
-Non Mark. Non, ça va pas. Je... Je venais de le retrouver et... Et on me l'enlève déjà. Je m'y attendais, bien sûr mais... Si tôt... C'est…  
-De quoi tu parles, Jack' ? Questionna le roux, la voix pleine d'appréhension.  
Ce n'était quand même pas…  
-Mon frère, Mark. Ils m'ont pris mon frère. Nos putains de différences de gang. Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit qu'on devrait couper tout contact. Qu'il avait été heureux de me retrouver mais que... Que c'était un handicap trop important... Il... Il...  
Mark prit la tête du noir entre ses mains et la posa sur ses genoux. Il détourna les yeux pour cacher ses larmes.  
C'était sa faute. Sa faute si son meilleur ami était dans cet état.  
Et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire. Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire la sensation de solitude que ressentait le roux à cet instant. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire que la solitude.  
Les remords, malgré leurs poids, semblaient insignifiants comparés aux chagrin du noir.  
Et c'était insupportable. Ça le tuait, Mark. Un peu plus chaque seconde, un peu plus chaque minute.  
"J'aurai pas dû putain. J'aurai pas dû."  
Parce-que malgré tout, malgré que ce soit sa faute si Jackson et Zelo ne pouvait plus se voir, il était sûr que le noir lui pardonnerai. Mais devait-il lui dire ? Ou devait-il d'abord se pardonner à lui même ?  
Abîmé par toutes ces réflexions, Mark se concentra sur son meilleur ami qui s'était endormi, épuisé, sur ses genoux.

* * *

Après que Zelo ait quitté la pièce, Bang avait ferme le piano et s'était couché dessus, la tête entre ses bras.  
Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il ruminait de vagues idées noires.  
Il avait très envie d'aller voir son frère, histoire que tout redevienne comme avant, mais sa fierté mal placée était trop importante.  
Le rouge savait que tout le monde se faisait du souci pour lui, et il s'en voulait de les inquiéter.  
Mais vivre normalement, parler, rire, tout cela lui semblait impossible.  
Les moments les plus éprouvants étaient quand il s'hasardait à essayer de deviner comment HimChan se serait.  
Le brun devait être anéanti. Et l'imaginer dans cet état ne faisait qu'alourdir les remords de Bang.  
Un soupir à fendre l'âme lui échappa, alors qu'il relevait la tête.  
Il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre la silhouette se Zelo au téléphone.  
Pourtant, le jeune blond semblait... Troublé.  
Bang se leva, dans l'intention d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, mais son téléphone sonna à son tour.  
Intrigué, le rouge décrocha quand il vit le nom de "BaekHo" s'afficher à l'écran.  
-Bang ! Putain Bang... On est mal...  
Le leader dû faire un effort surhumain pour répondre au blond.  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.  
-HimChan... HimChan il...  
À l'entente de ce nom, YongGuk se crispa.  
Cette fois-ci les mots sortirent sans qu'il ne fasse d'effort.  
-Quoi HimChan ?!  
-Il a été enlevé putain !  
L'appareil, ferment tenu par la main droite de Bang, alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, bientôt suivit par les gémissements du jeune homme.  
Le regard fiévreux et les lèvres tremblantes, Bang essaya de se stabiliser en abattant ses mains sur le sol froid.  
HimChan... HimChan s'était fait enlevé. Par qui ?!  
Une seule personne s'afficha à l'esprit de YongGuk.  
Cet enfoiré de Jung DaeHyun. C'était forcément lui.  
Et s'il ne revoyait jamais son frère ?  
À cette idée, Bang sentit son cœur accélérer et sa colère monter.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, tête tournée vers le ciel, et hurla route son âme, route sa peur, tout les mots qu'il avait gardé pour lui durant cinq jours.

* * *

DaeHyun réfléchissait, confortablement installé sur son matelas. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était juste... Troublé.  
Par quoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'HimChan n'était pas venu au lycée. Le premier jour, le blond s'était dit que le prince était sûrement malade, conséquence indésirable de leur virée de la veille. Mais au bout de son troisième jour, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. DaeHyun ne l'admettrai pour rien au monde, mais oui, il s'inquiétait.

Et si Bang avait découvert qu'ils s'étaient vus ? Et si HimChan s'était fait agressé par un de ses membres ?

Le blond soupira. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il s'en fasse ainsi. Le seul moyen de calmer ses interrogations serait de…

Non. Et puis quoi encore ? D'abord s'inquiéter pour une proie, puis allez demander de l'aide à son pire ennemi ?! Hors de question.

Mais plus DaeHyun y pesait, plus cela lui semblait être la meilleure solution. D'un coup, ce fout comme si son portable commençait à peser très lourd dans sa poche. Le jeune blond le sortit et chercha dans ses contacts « Le rouge ».

Comment ce numéro était arrivé là déjà ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Mais peu importe. Toujours est-il que le blond, dans un élan d'adrénaline, appuya sur l'opération ''appeler ''

Prostré depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes sur le canapé, les genoux contre sa poitrine et la tête entre ses mains, Bang se retenait de sangloter.

Il se devait d'être fort. Mais HimChan n'était plus là… Non. Non, n'y pense pas.

Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche alors que son téléphone sonna. Encore.

Redoutant une mauvaise nouvelle, Bang hésita à répondre. Mais ce fut Zelo qui se saisit de son portable.

-Ouais ?

-…

-Je te le passe, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Bang : Leader, c'est un camarde de classe d'HimChan…

Le rouge eut un sursaut et se saisit rapidement de l'appareil. Et si cette personne avait des nouvelles d'HimChan ?!

-Allô ? Demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'espoir

-Le frère d'HimChan ? Lui répondit son interlocuteur. Le rouge trouva son timbre étrange, comme si ce n'tait pas sa vraie voix et qu'il essayait de la cacher.

-Ouais.

-Je me demandais, qu'est-ce que devient Him ? Je suis un de ses amis, et ça fait trois jours que j'ai pas de nouvelles, alors…

L'entrain de Bang retomba d'un coup. Ce fut comme s'il avait reçut une claque, et qu'il n'allait jamais s'en relever. Alors comme ça, ce genre de douleur existait. Son frère avait bel et bien disparu. S'en rendre compte là, le réaliser d'un coup, ça faisait mal. Très mal. Bang dû stopper tout moment durant une dizaine de secondes pour pouvoir se calmer et paraître le plus impassible possible face à Zelo qui le regardait, un air inquiet sur le visage.

A l'autre bout du fil, son interlocuteur commençait à s'impatienter.

-Alors ?

Les intonations qu'il laissait transparaître n'étaient pas inconnues à Bang. Il se tû encore un court instant, histoire de se relever complètement et lança u :

-Tu le sais très bien, ce qu'il devient. Parce-que c'est ta faute non ? C'est toi qui l'as enlevé, Jung DaeHyun. Toi et tes putains de Black Cobra.


	12. Chapter 12

zouki : YoungJae fait parti des Green Lion ;) Merci de me lire

* * *

Le téléphone menaçait de tomber des mains tremblantes de BaekHo, si bien qu'il le posa sur la surface la plus proche.  
JongUp. JongUp l'avait appelé.  
Trop d'émotion était enfermées en lui. D'abord de la colère, de la haine, puis de la joie, et un peu de peur. JongUp l'avait prévenu que HimChan avait été enlevé.  
C'était quoi ça ?! Une preuve qu'il s'en voulait ? Un moyen de se faire pardonner ?!  
Et s'il lui avait menti ? Alors, indirectement. BaekHo aurait menti à Bang. Impossible.  
À moins que le brun soit assez misérable pour faire ça.  
Un frisson courut sur l'échine du blond alors qu'apparurent devant lui les souvenirs de leur dernière altercation. Et l'éclair, cet éclair de peur si suspect qui avait traversé les yeux du danseur.  
Et si... S'il avait fait ça pour le protéger tout simplement ?  
En soupirant, le blond se remémora tout les moments, rares certes mais pas moins précieux, qu'il avait passé avec JongUp. Cette fois-ci, dans la salle de danse, ou cette après-midi géniale.  
Et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Comment avait-il pu croire que le jeune homme avait fait semblant ? Comment avait-il pu douter de lui ?  
Des larmes de soulagement perlèrent aux coins des paupières du blond.  
Mais son apaisement fut de courte durée.  
HimChan.  
Le blond se saisit de son manteau et sortit rapidement de chez lui, se dirigeant en courant vers sa deuxième maison.  
Il traversa le couloir nauséabond puis déboucha dans le salon. Zelo, YoungJae, RapMonster et Suga. Ils étaient tous déjà là, installés en tailleur sur le sol, le regard luisant d'une lueur inquiète.  
Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers le nouvel arrivant et lui intimèrent de s'asseoir à leurs côtés.  
L'atmosphère était lourde de peine. La peur y régnait, dégageant ses sentiments négatifs. Le poids d'une vie s'abattit sur les épaules du blond, lui donnant l'air avoir dix ans de plus. Il rejoint ses presques frères et son regard se porta sur la masse qui se trouvait sur le canapé.  
Elle se souleva légèrement, et rien qu'avec ce mouvements, BaekHo pu amplement sentir tout le poids des remords qui l'accablait, toute la tristesse qui l'entourait, tel un manteau de velours.  
Bang.

* * *

Il les avait sentis. Tous. Ils étaient venus s'installer en face de lui, un à un, et n'avaient rien dit. Ils l'avaient regardé, amas de douleur et de peine, attendant qu'une personne brise le silence.  
Suga s'en chargea.  
-Bang... Comment tu vas ? Demanda prudemment le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.  
La réponse resta bloquée dans la gorge du rouge. Il aurait voulu les apaiser, leur dire que tout allait bien. Mais les sons ne sortaient pas. Il s'en voulait de les inquiéter ainsi.  
-YongGuk... Plaida RapMonster.  
Le nommé tressaillit. Il avait honte. Un leader était censé incarner la force et la puissance, non ?  
À bout de patience, Zelo ouvrit finalement la bouche. Il allait dire tout ce qu'il avait que le cœur.  
-Il y a quelques années, je courais. Aussi loin et aussi vite que possible. Je fuyais ma vie, mon beau-père. Je fuyais ses coups, ses insultes. Et dans ma fuite, je suis tombé sur vous. Littéralement. Vous m'avez aidé, vous m'avez relevé. Toi en particulier, Bang. Tu m'as pris sous ton aile. Tu m'as appris les règles de la jungle, les règles pour survivre. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, à deux reprises. Tu m'as soutenu quand j'ai perdu mon frère, tu m'a calmé quand je ne dormais pas la nuit, tu as séché mes larmes et chassé mes peurs. Je suis quelqu'un grâce à toi. J'existe, et je vis. Alors, relève-toi. Parce-que tu le vaux bien. Et que je sais que tu y arriveras. Laisse-nous juste te porter, un peu. Repose toi sur nos épaules, pose ton fardeau un instant. Relève-toi hyung.  
Il marqua une pose. Gêné par l'attention tournée vers lui, Zelo rougit et passa une main dans sa nuque. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, coulant comme un court d'eau.  
Après une énorme inspiration, YoungJae prit la parole.  
À son tour.  
-Je croyais que j'étais seul. Je croyais que je ne vivais que pour moi, sans raison particulière. Jusqu'à il y a deux minutes. Mais maintenant, je sais que je me voilais la face. Vous avez toujours été là, vous m'avez toujours soutenu. Je ne le voyais pas et j'en suis désolé. Alors je voulais vous remercier. Merci d'être devenu ma famille, merci d'être devenu mes frères. Merci Bang, de m'avoir accueilli, ce jour dans le métro. Merci de m'avoir poussé à entrer dans le gang. Merci d'avoir vu du potentiel en moi. Merci d'être le plus fort. Merci.  
Après sa longue tirade, YoungJae inspira profondément.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bang. Celui-ci s'était couché sur le dos, le regard rivé sur le plafond. Il écoutait d'une oreille plus qu'attentive ce que lui disait sa famille.  
-Puisque l'heure est aux confessions... Commença BaekHo. Il inspira et débuta. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Je sais juste que je m'y sens bien. Accompagné de vous tous, je me plais à marcher. Ma vie aurait sûrement était différente si je n'étais pas venu te trouver, Bang. Mon envie d'aventure avait besoin de s'épanouir, à cette époque. Merci d'avoir égayé ma vie. Bien sûr, il y a eu et il y aura des parts d'ombre. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser abattre n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.  
Un mouvement interrompit le blond. Le rouge s'était assis sur le canapé en tailleur, les coudes sur les genoux et leur faisait face.  
-Les gars... Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis une centaine d'année.  
-Attend s'il te plait. Lança Suga. On n'a pas finit. À mon tour, dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me souviens cette époque. L'époque où les Green Lion n'étaient que trois.  
Il lâcha un léger rire.  
-J'étais en colère, à cette époque. Je vivais accompagné d'une rage incontrôlable, à l'encontre de ces personnes qui avait tué mes parents. Les Black Cobra. La rage m'avait poussé à attendre la vengeance, et c'est comme ça que j'ai atterri dans ce trou. Et je regrette pas. Franchement pas. Malgré le fait que ma haine soit apaisée, ma vengeance n'est pas assouvie. Mais je m'en fous. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de rester dans ce gang, jusqu'à la fin. De vivre encore pleins d'expériences avec vous, d'accueillir pleins de petits nouveaux. De participer à pleins de bastons. Vous êtes ma famille. Merci Bang, d'avoir consciemment essayé de remplacer mes parents. S'il te plaît, allons leur montrer ce qu'on fait aux personnes qui ont le malheur de s'attaquer à un membre de notre famille. Allons leur montrer ce que c'est vraiment, un lion en colère.  
Un léger silence flotta dans l'air. L'atmosphère avait changée. Elle était maintenant lourde de confessions, mais remplie de fraternité.  
-À mon tour je suppose, déclara RapMonster.  
Tu te souviens ? On avait une quinzaine d'année quand tu m'as parlé de ce super projet qui déchire. Au début, j'étais pas super chaud. J'étais même carrément contre. "Un gang ? Sûrement encore une de tes lubies." Eh bien non. Depuis le temps que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu t'investir autant dans la création de quelque chose. À l'époque, il y avait peu de choses dans lesquels tu mettais du cœur. Et je crois que là, c'était un peu comme si tu cherchais une nouvelle famille. Tu vois, un peu comme des gens qui t'acceptent malgré tout. Bref, toujours est-il que je t'ai suivi, malgré mes réticences. Tu étais tellement fier d'avoir ton premier membre officiel. Puis, Suga est arrivé. Tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Les Black Cobra, Zelo, BaekHo puis YoungJae. Et regarde-nous aujourd'hui, vétérans d'un des gangs les plus puissants du monde. Du monde Bang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, assis sur ce canapé à regarder le temps passer, dis-moi ? T'attends qu'un merdeux qui montre pas son visage vienne te faire tomber ?! Ou tu vas te relever et aller lui montrer qui est le patron ?  
Voilà. Ils avaient, à l'aide de leur force, réussit à exprimer leurs sentiments. Et cet instant était sûrement le plus bel instant de leurs vies.  
Les yeux embués, le cœur de Bang accéléra, comme s'il revenait à la vie après avoir été détruit et piétiné sans vergogne.  
-Merci les gars...  
Un sourire apparut sur son visage, accompagnant ceux de ses compagnons. Il se leva, et brandit le poing devant lui. Il fut rejoint par les autres et ils crièrent leurs détermination ensemble.  
La gratitude se lisait dans le regard de Bang. Ils l'avaient relevé, ils l'avaient soutenu.  
Alors qu'ils étaient tous partie chercher des armes et autres, Suga se retourna vers son leader. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du rouge.  
-Te sens pas redevable, surtout. On a fait ce que t'aurais fait pour nous.  
YongGuk l'attira à lui et Suga lui rendit son étreinte, geste qui prouvait que leur fraternité était plus présente et puissante que jamais.  
-Merci, souffla Bang.  
Parce-qu'il ne leur répéterait jamais assez.  
Mais maintenant, le début d'une nouvelle guerre arrivait.  
Une guerre que les lions se devaient de gagner, pour leur bien à tous.

* * *

La poitrine débordant de joie, Suga lança un bref "au revoir" aux autres et sorti prendre l'air. Ils avaient bossé pendant quatre heures, et leur plan était fin prêt.  
Le lendemain sera la journée définitive.  
Plus les minutes se succédaient, plus l'excitation du brun grandissait. Il s'assit sur un banc, histoire d'essayer de se calmer.  
Les yeux brillants, il observa autour de lui.  
Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'il pouvait faire ça.  
Cette petite fille, cette mère de famille. Cet adolescent, ce marchand de glace. Ils ignoraient tous leurs destins. Et pourtant ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir, un jour ou l'autre.  
Peut-être demain, peut-être dans six ans.  
Et ça leur faisait peur.  
Suga frissonna. Demain. La Faucheuse viendra peut-être le chercher, qui sait.  
Le côté droit du banc s'alourdit, sortant le blond de ses pensées macabres.  
-Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici. Lança le nouvel arrivant.  
Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement. Cette voix...  
Il tourna vivement la tête pour le voir. BamBam.  
Un sourire fleurit malgré lui sur ses lèvres.  
-Hey, chuchota le blond.  
-Je suis désolé, souffla Suga.  
Le plus petit posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre.  
-Tu m'as manqué.  
-Toi aussi. Mais...  
-Non. Non, je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. Je veux juste... Profiter.  
Alors ils profitèrent. Durant une demi-heure, ils restèrent assis sur le banc, à observer les passants et les pigeons.  
Sentant mutuellement leurs présences, sachant que l'autre était là, et qu'il ne partirait pas.  
-BamBam... Commença alors le brun. Je dois y aller.  
-Oh. Souffla l'autre.  
Demain. Ils se retrouveront. Pas l'un au côté de l'autre, non. L'un en face de l'autre.  
Mais ça, le plus petit ne le savait pas encore.  
Suga se leva, adressa un dernier sourire au blond, puis partit.  
-À demain, chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Quand HimChan ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour les refermer aussitôt. Ses paupières étaient trop fatiguées et lourdes pour ne pas se fermer.  
Depuis combien de temps était-il assit la ?  
Le brun essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, mais il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, des chaînes le bloquait.  
Il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien.  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?  
Petit à petit, les souvenirs lui revinrent. Quelqu'un avait toqué... Non sonné... Puis plus rien... Si! Un coup à l'arrière de sa tête.  
Par réflexe, le prince voulu toucher l'endroit où il avait été frappé, oubliant qu'il était enchaîné.  
Il se débattit alors violemment, essayant de faire céder les chaînes qui le retenaient.  
L'air ne s'infiltrait plus dans ses poumons, quelque chose recouvrait sa tête. Il inspira, mais sa bouche rencontra un obstacle fait de tissu.  
Un sac. Il avait un sac sur la tête. À cette pensée, il se mit à trembloter et à tousser.  
Sa peur s'intensifia et il sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses jambes.  
Il voulu hurler et appeler à l'aide, mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour qu'il prononcé une syllabe. Seul un grognement rauque franchit ses lèvres.  
En pleurs, HimChan se débattit plus que jamais, pour finalement abandonner toute tentative de détachement.  
À cet instant, il n'avait plus de prince que le nom.  
Misérable et enchainé, il se laissa emporter par Morphée, si douce et humble libération.

* * *

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs du jour, le réveil sonna pour six garçons. Ils se levèrent, se préparèrent.  
Chacun avait ses convictions, chacun ses occupations. Et pourtant, ils avaient su se retrouver, et s'aimer. Ils s'étaient réunis, en un seul et même être, parfois moins qu'à cet instant, mais toujours en sachant que les autres était là, constamment.  
Ils allaient se battre ensemble. Plus unis et soudés que jamais.  
Se battre pour leur famille, leur vraie de vraie.  
Et enfin montrer au monde qui est le roi.  
Un mélange d'excitation et de peur grandit en eux.  
Le moment décisif approchait.  
La mort ? Il l'accueilleront à bras ouverts si il faut.  
Aujourd'hui, chacun ferait face à son destin.

* * *

-Ils croient pouvoir m'arrêter ? Moi ? Le suprême et grandiose N ?!  
L'homme hurla de rire. Encore et toujours derrière son ordinateur, à observer ses ennemis.  
Il avait et aura toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, il se leva et se dirigea d'une démarche féline vers la pièce voisine.  
Éclairée seulement par la lueur verdâtre lampe indiquant la sortie de secours, on n'y voyait rien.  
Nightmare alluma la lumière, faisant apparaître au centre de la pièce une chose sur laquelle était enchaîné un homme. Son trophée.  
Il s'approcha d'un pas lent, tel un prédateur, et ôta violemment le sac qui recouvrait la tête d'HimChan.  
Ce dernier plissa les yeux, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière. Les cernes qui ornaient son regard autrefois hautain faisaient peur à voir. Sa bouche et sa gorge étaient sèches, sa respiration sifflante.  
Du sang séché avait élu domicile à l'arrière de son crâne, formant de grosses et compactes plaques.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, avant de remarquer la présence de son kidnappeur.  
Le nouveau au lycée. C'était quoi son nom déjà ?  
-G... G-Dragon ? Souffla le brun. Sa voix était rauque et rocailleuse.  
-En personne ! Hurla le noir.  
Et il éclata de rire, de ce rire si particulier qu'il ferait trembler le plus courageux des hommes.  
HimChan prit peur.  
-Qu... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
Il secoua ses chaînes.  
\- Détache-moi ! Je n'ai rien qui puisse t'intéresser !  
Nightmare approcha violemment son visage de celui de son captif, faisant sursauter ce dernier.  
Il attrapa ses joues, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, et agrippa ses cheveux bruns, pour l'immobiliser.  
Le regard d'HimChan vacillait constamment, telle une bête apeurée prise au piège.  
-Oh que si... Mais ça m'étonne un peu tu sais... Souffla-t-il, un rictus effrayant lèvres. Son haleine chaude alla heurter le visage du prince, lui faisant plisser le nez.  
-De... De quoi ? Demanda le prince en tremblant comme une feuille.  
Un rire sadique sortit de la gorge de N.  
Il s'écria, la voix plus puissante que jamais, faisant presque trembler les murs du manoir :  
-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi, _Channie_ ?!


	13. Chapter 13

Yoo ! Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui reviens sur Brothers.  
Je n'ai aucune excuses concernant ma longue absence.  
Je pense faire de petites (grandes) modifications sur les autres chapitres, principalement niveau orthographe. Normalement l'intrigue ne sera pas affectée, mais je préviendrai si c'est le cas.  
Je m'excuse si ce chapitre rencontre des incohérences niveau scénario.  
Bon, j'arrête de parler !  
Bonne lecture  
Et merci à celles/ceux qui sont toujours là.

* * *

Ils savaient. Rassemblés autour d'une table, les Black Cobra entretenaient une discussion animée. On, enfin, Nightmare, en bon leader, les avait prévenus qu'une attaque était en approche.

Jung DaeHyun avait croisé ses mains derrière son dos et faisait les cent pas, à la manière d'un lion en cage. Jackson fixait les rainures qui parsemaient la table, le regard vide. Mark était plus loin et observait son meilleur ami, les yeux remplis de regrets. BamBam état assis contre un mur, téléphone à la main, comme s'il attendait un message, ou un signe de vie, quelque chose. JongUp avait le même air triste que d'habitude peint sur le visage, assis en tailleur sur sa chaise et JR était le seul qui semblait un tant soit peu apaisé.

-Bon.

La voix de DaeHyun brisa le silence, ils le regardèrent.

-On va pas rester comme ça trois cents ans. On va se battre.

Après tout, aucun n'avait conscience des liens qui unissaient leurs ennemis et leurs amis. Pour ne pas perdre la face, ils hochèrent la tête.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la porte qui s'ouvrit, et un homme qui lui intima de le suivre. Il retint un soupir et s'exécuta.

La porte se ferma et le silence retomba. Rien n'avait changé, à peu de choses près.

* * *

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi, Channie ?!

A nouveaux, ce mot résonna aux oreilles d'HimChan. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais les retint avec force. Puis, de quoi, enfin, de qui devait-il se souvenir, à travers G-Dragon ? Cet homme ne lui inspirait que de la peur.

-Enfin... Fais un effort !

HimChan sursauta. Il parlait comme si c'était une évidence.

-Je... Je ne sais pas..

Mais plus sa phrase avançait, plus le puzzle se formait, et se résolvait.

Il secoua la tête.

-Non... Tu ne peux pas...

L'autre rit.

-Je ne peux pas ? Bien sûr que je peux, Channie ! Bien sûr que si !

-JiYong...

C'était sûr. C'était. HimChan tremblait, là, devant lui, il y avait son meilleur ami. Que ce soit un fantôme ou la réalité, le brun n'en savait rien. Mais son cœur s'était apaisé. Il allait le sortir de là.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Mon prénom n'a pas le droit de sortir de ta bouche ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Illusion, désillusion, chute. Non, JiYong ne ferait rien pour lui. Non, parce qu'il était celui qui l'avait mit dans cette situation. La noirceur et la haine qui perçaient dans le regard du jeune homme achevèrent de briser Himchan.

-Je...

-Tais-toi. Tais-toi, putain !

HimChan sursauta, ne dit plus rien, et Nightmare en profita pour lui balancer ses quatre vérités.

-Tu m'as abandonné. Tu m'as abandonné. Je t'ai vu ! Je t'ai vu partir, et ne jamais revenir ! Regarde ce que tu as fait, regarde celui que je suis devenu. Je ne suis plus le même, je ne suis plus le JiYong souriant et insouciant. Je suis Nightmare, homme impitoyable et au multiples facettes.

Il se tût, attendit, mais HimChan ne trouva rien à dire, alors il continua.

-Les docteurs ont dit que mon cerveau avait été touché. C'est de ta faute.

Peut-être était-ce dû au ton accusateur, ou alors à un élan de frustration, mais toujours est-il HimChan se révolta.

-Non. Arrête de dire que c'est moi ! J'ai appelé les secours, je me suis fait un sang d'encre, et j'ai cru que t'étais mort ! Alors arrête de dire que c'est ma faute !

Replonger dans ces souvenirs était douloureux. Pris au dépourvu, JiYong marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Tu mens. Je t'ai vu partir.

-Je ne voulais pas monter dans l'ambulance. Je ne voulais pas te voir mort.

-Tu mens ! Tu mens, tu mens, vous mentez tous !

Nightmare prit sa tête entre ses mains, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, HimChan retrouvait sa position de force.

-Non ! Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais abandonné ?!

Le fou se redressa, darda son regard droit dans celui du prince qui se fit violence pour ne pas regarder le sol, et laissa échapper un rire.

-Bien sûr.

Et leur confiance mutuelle alors ? Nightmare ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

-Je vais te laisser. Quelqu'un va venir s'occuper de toi. Je reviendrai, ne t'en fais pas. Je dois juste gérer ton frère d'abord.

Et il disparu derrière la porte, un étrange sourire en coin aux lèvres, alors que sortait de la pièce un hurlement désespéré.

* * *

Une explosion, la porte principale qui vole en éclat. Six silhouettes se faufilèrent dans le bâtiment et se planquèrent rapidement derrière des caisses de bois.

Le silence, ce genre de silence qui angoisse prit place, bien vite rompu par une porte qui s'ouvre et claque contre un mur. Elle laissa passer cinq personnes, armes au poing et poches sous les yeux.

Ils promenèrent leurs yeux sur les lieux, cherchant un quelconque signe de vie.

Un coup de feu, un hurlement, une main portée précipitamment à une épaule.

Frénétiquement, les Black Cobra cherchèrent la source du tir, alors que JR grimaçait encore.

Ils tendirent les bras, avancèrent, retenant leur souffle. Leur stress était énorme, c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient face à une attaque de front. Qui plus est, attaque venant des Green Lion, qui les avaient déjà battus -et c'était peu dire- une fois.

C'était douloureux. Autant pour les uns que pour les autres.

Ils approchaient des caisses de bois quand l'un d'entre eux s'effondra à terre, après un coup de feu. La balle avait atteint le pauvre Mark à la jambe, et il retenait tant bien que mal ses cris de douleurs, alors que Jackson se précipitait vers lui. Le roux lui fit signe de continuer avec les autres, qui étaient sur le point de déplacer la première caisse.

Ils n'en eurent pas besoin, puisque les Green Lion sortirent de leur cachète. Et, là, dans le silence de la pièce et la grandeur du moment, les dix jeunes hommes se firent face, avec un désavantage évident pour les Black Cobra.

Armes au poing, visages sérieux, ils s'évaluaient, se jaugeait. Et, les hostilités débutèrent, sous la forme d'une pluie de balles.

* * *

Jung DaeHyun marchait à une allure précipitée. Parce que, même si c'était Nightmare qui l'avait demandé, il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Surtout qu'au lieu de le convoquer dans son bureau, comme à son habitude, il lui avait compliqué la tâche et l'avait envoyé à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

Enfin, le blond arriva devant la pièce. Il poussa la porte, après avoir toqué doucement.

Mais la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur, caressant les murs, et alluma la lumière.

Un gémissement se fit entendre, DaeHyun frémit. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la forme, au milieu de la pièce, et il sursauta, retenant une grimace de dégoût. Pourquoi Nightmare l'avait-il fait venir ici en particulier ? C'était plus qu'étrange, et c'était presque malsain.

Puis, qui était et qu'avait fait le gars pour se retrouver là ? DaeHyun s'en approcha prudemment.

L'inconnu releva la tête, et, en fait, il n'était pas si inconnu que ça. Le blond laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

-Him... HimChan !

A l'entente de son nom, ce fut comme si le prince avait été frappé par la foudre. Il releva précipitamment la tête et frémit.

-DaeHyun ?

Sa voix était affreusement sèche et rauque, à se demander comment il pouvait encore produire des sons.

-Oui, c'est moi... Je vais... Attends...

« Je vais te détacher. »

Oui mais non.

Il devait se reprendre, HimChan était le frère de son plus grande ennemi, c'était bien, très bien qu'il soit sur cette chaise et dans cette état.

Le cœur de DaeHyun se serra. Un monstre. Il n'était rien de plus.

Ses yeux détaillèrent les joues creuses, les pommettes fades, les yeux vides et les lèvres tremblantes d'HimChan.

-Daehyun... aide moi. Je veux partir... Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici.

Le prince devait être bien bas, pour demander de l'aide ainsi. A croire que sa fierté avait disparue en même temps que ses yeux s'étaient ouverts la première fois sur cette pièce.

Il n'était rien de plus qu'un homme misérable. Mais qui ne le serait pas, à sa place ?

-Je...

Le blond hésitait.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien faire.

DaeHyun s'en voulait affreusement. Sûrement que le brun le voyait comme son dernier espoir, parce que sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler, et que ses yeux s'éteignirent définitivement.

Le blond approcha sa main du visage du prince.

Un fracas assourdissant retentit à l'extérieur, et il la ramena bien vite à sa place, sursautant. Alors voilà. Les Green Lion avaient attaqué.

HimChan semblait, non, était plus que perdu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Est-ce qu'il revient ?!

A cette pensée, il gémit.

-Non, non non non je ne veux pas...

Devinant que le brun parlait de son leader, DaeHyun se sentit encore plus mal. Il était affreusement partagé. Pourtant, il devrait faire comme d'habitude, et simplement faire comme si de rien n'était !

Ce n'était pas possible qu'il se soit attaché à son jouet.


End file.
